Père et fille
by Jeux Dangereux
Summary: Roxane, 17 ans, débarque à Poudlard depuis la Roumanie où elle vivait avec son père, Drago Malefoy. L’adaptation n’est pas très facile pour elle, d’autant que le château lui rappelle sa mère, Hermione Granger, morte peu après sa naissance.
1. Prologue

Me revoilà avec une troisième histoire. Pour ceux qui ont lu les deux autres, elle est très différente et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Ce prologue présente les deux personnages principaux, et raconte comment Drago et Hermione en sont venus à avoir un enfant ensemble. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Prologue**

Un homme et une jeune fille s'apprêtent à entrer dans une cheminée. L'homme, de trente cinq ans environ, est grand et mince. Il porte une robe de sorcier raide et étroite de couleur noire, ce qui rehausse la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux. Sous ses vêtements, on devine des muscles bien dessinés. Ses yeux sont d'une troublante couleur glacier. La jeune fille est presque sa copie conforme. Les attitudes sont les mêmes, les yeux rigoureusement identiques. Ses cheveux platine lui courent jusqu'au milieu du dos, mais au contraire de l'homme qui l'accompagne, les siens sont épais et ondulés.

L'homme, vous l'aurez deviné, est Drago Malefoy et la jeune fille qui l'accompagne n'est autre que sa fille, Roxane. Ils s'apprêtent à se rendre à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminées. Roxane a 17 ans, mais elle entre aujourd'hui à la célèbre école des sorciers pour la première fois. Si son père l'accompagne en personne au lieu de la laisser à la gare de King's Cross, c'est qu'il a lui même obtenu un poste à Poudlard. Dans ce cas vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi la mère de Roxane ne les accompagne pas au château. Eh bien parce que la mère de Roxane, c'est Hermione Granger.

* * *

Drago avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en sixième année. A côtoyer de près Lord Voldemort, à recevoir des missions de sa part, il avait fini par se rendre compte de ce que signifiait _**véritablement** _ les idéaux de sang pur et de puissance qu'il avait répétés comme un automate toute sa vie durant. Il avait vu le mage noir prendre des vies pour se divertir, torturer avec délectation, massacrer sans la moindre émotion. Un sentiment de révolte était né en lui et il avait tout remis en cause.

Finalement, il avait été trouver Dumbledore et lui avait tout expliqué, notamment le complot visant à tuer le directeur de Poudlard. Pendant un temps, Drago et Rogue avaient continué comme si de rien n'était, jouant un rôle d'agents double auprès de Lord Voldemort. Mais la situation était vite devenue trop dangereuse et Dumbledore les avait placés tous deux sous la protection de l'Ordre.

Les relations de Drago avec Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient très peu changé. Même si les convictions de Drago changeaient doucement, une forte hostilité subsistait entre eux. Mais une nuit…

Flash-back 1

En ce début de mois de novembre, Drago était dans sa chambre, au 12 square Grimmaurd. Tout l'Ordre résidait là. Ils auraient dû être en début de 7ème année, mais l'année scolaire avait été annulée en raison de la guerre. Harry et Dumbledore avaient décidé de révéler à l'Ordre tout ce qu'ils savaient, et ils travaillaient désormais en équipe à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Drago attendait. Une mission était partie pour tenter de récupérer un Horcruxe et dans ces moments-là, leurs vies à tous se figeaient dans l'attente. Le jeune homme entendit les cris de Mrs Black sur le palier, signifiant le retour de la mission. Il ne se décida pourtant pas à descendre, se disant qu'on l'appellerait si jamais il y avait quelque chose d'important. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard que quelques coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte, auxquels il répondit mécaniquement « entrez ».

Il vit Hermione s'avancer dans la pièce. Une Hermione bien différente de ce dont il avait l'habitude. Pas de cris, pas de visage dressé fièrement dans une attitude de défi, pas de moue boudeuse. Non, la jeune fille qui entra dans sa chambre était pâle, tremblante, et pourtant étrangement calme. Ce fut sans doute ce qui le retint de lui lancer une des remarques acerbes qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'échanger quand ils se voyaient. Elle s'approcha du canapé où il se trouvait et s'assis à côté du blond, puis tourna son visage vers lui.

-Je…je…la mission est revenue mais Harry et Ron ont disparu…Ils ont rencontré une patrouille de Mangemorts. Ginny est au Terrier et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un…

Au regard de détresse qu'elle lui lança, il ne se posa aucune question, et la prit automatiquement contre lui. Elle accepta son geste avec reconnaissance, l'enserrant de ses bras. Il ne savait pas bien quoi faire pour calmer ses tremblements et les sanglots qu'elle ne pouvait pas refouler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des gestes tendres. Pourtant, il commença à lui caresser les cheveux tandis qu'elle pleurait dans son cou.

Sans bien s'en rendre compte, il déposa quelques baisers sur sa nuque, puis remonta vers sa joue. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire comment leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, mais ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Hermione ne pleurait plus. Leurs cerveaux étaient incapables d'analyser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Comme dans un rêve, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit pour y passer une nuit improbable, dans un même élan irréfléchi. Ce soir-là, ils mêlèrent leurs corps et peut-être un peu de leurs âmes.

Fin du flash back 1

Mais le lendemain matin, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Hermione s'esquiva très tôt de la chambre du jeune homme. Sur les coups de 6h du matin, Harry et Ron firent leur apparition au manoir, épuisés et blessés mais bien vivants. Hermione occulta les évènements de la nuit dans l'ivresse des retrouvailles. Remarques perfides et demi insultes reprirent leur cours, comme avant. Les deux jeunes gens ne se supportaient pas et cette nuit étrange ne devait rien y changer.

Pourtant les choses ne pouvaient pas redevenir exactement comme avant. Hermione était tombée enceinte. Elle avait envie de garder le bébé, elle avait toujours adoré les enfants et développé assez tôt un instinct maternel envers eux. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se débarrasser du sien, même si elle était loin d'être en bons termes avec son père. Elle en avait parlé à Drago et cela l'avait mis hors de lui.

Flash back 2

-QUOI ?? s'insurgea le jeune homme.

-J'ai dit : je veux garder l'enfant. C'est pourtant clair non ?

-Mais Granger, atterris, on n'est pas un couple !

-Comme si je ne le savais pas !

-T'as perdu la tête… se lamenta-t-il en s'arrachant une poignée de cheveux.

-Pas du tout ! C'est plutôt quand j'ai couché avec toi que j'ai fait une connerie !

-Dis-donc il y en a qui paieraient pour avoir ce privilège.

_« Oh non c'est pas possible… »_ se lamenta Hermione intérieurement. Ils parlaient de la chose la plus importante au monde, à savoir un enfant, et cet espèce de **troll des montagnes mal démoulé** trouvait encore le moyen de se vanter et de tout prendre à la légère !

-MALEFOY JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE PLAISANTER ! explosa-t-elle.

-Très bien pas la peine de hurler ! Si tu regrettes tant ce que tu as fait cette nuit-là tu n'as qu'à te débarrasser de l'enfant et on n'en reparle plus jamais.

-Hors de question. Je le garde et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais ce sera sans moi.

-Eh bien tant mieux ! cria-t-elle.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle avait quitté la chambre en claquant la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle était déçue ou soulagée que Drago la laisse seule devant ses responsabilités, mais elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

Fin du flash back 2

Hermione n'avait pas cédé, elle avait gardé l'enfant. Elle avait mené sa grossesse en secret, seul Dumbledore avait été mis dans la confidence. N'ayant pas pris énormément de poids, elle n'eu pas de peine à se cacher derrière les amples robes de sorciers. Dumbledore prenait garde à ce que l'Ordre ne l'envoie pas sur les missions les plus dangereuses. Hermione accoucha début août, à Poudlard, où l'Ordre s'était de nouveau installé, assistée de Madame Pomfresh. Drago n'était pas venu voir sa fille et il fuyait Hermione comme la peste dès qu'elle tentait une approche.

Une semaine après la naissance de Roxane, Poudlard avait été attaqué par une armée de Mangemorts, de loups garous et de détraqueurs. Voldemort avait décidé de prendre enfin le pouvoir, et de frapper un grand coup en détruisant Poudlard et Harry Potter. Mais les Horcruxes avaient été détruits et Harry vint à bout du mage noir. Malheureusement, beaucoup de vies furent prises cette nuit-là. Alastor Maugrey, Kingsley Shacklebot, Madame Pomfresh Hagrid et bien d'autres périrent. Ron fut tué par une Bellatrix Lestrange aux anges, après de longues minutes de torture. Lucius Malefoy, lui, s'en prit à Neville.

Flash-back 3

Neville était gravement blessé et Lucius s'apprêtait à l'achever. Mais Hermione, qui venait de neutraliser Bellatrix, emplie d'une rage meurtrière après la mort de Ron, s'interposa entre eux. La jeune femme combattit vaillamment, mais elle n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré de son accouchement, et ses réflexes n'étaient pas bien vifs, elle le sentait. En reculant, elle trébucha sur une pierre et relâcha son attention quelques secondes.

-Avada Kedavra ! siffla Lucius

Elle reçut l'éclair de lumière verte en pleine poitrine. Drago avait assisté à la scène. Tout s'était passé très vite et il n'avait eu pratiquement aucune réaction quand il l'avait vue face à son père. Pourtant, quand il vit son corps désarticulé étendu sur le sol, quelque chose bougea en lui et il se porta au secours de Neville. Il protégea le jeune homme et lui administra une potion. Le garçon au visage lunaire survécu grâce à lui.

Après le combat, Drago voulu partir, refaire sa vie ailleurs et oublier le plus possible ce qui avait été son enfance et son adolescence. Mais Dumbledore, qui avait deviné ses intentions, le retint. Il lui dit que quelqu'un l'attendait et l'entraîna vers le château. Le jeune homme vit que le vieux sorcier était très déterminé et n'osa pas opposer de résistance. Dans le bureau du directeur, il s'avança avec réticence vers le berceau d'ébène. Mais ce qu'il y vit le prit au cœur.

Cette petite, c'était tout lui. Elle avait de petits cheveux blond pâles et de grands yeux, exactement les mêmes que les siens. Un médaillon à son cou lui apprit qu'elle s'appelait Roxane. Drago réfléchissait. Il voulait toujours partir, et se disait qu'il pourrait confier la petite à Potter. Il avait glissé sa main dans le berceau pour regarder le médaillon et de sa petite main, Roxane attrapa l'un de ses doigts. Il la regarda et vit qu'elle lui souriait. Il su alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter. C'était sa fille et il était déjà fou d'elle.

Fin du flash back 3

Ce jour-là, Drago avait donc pris Roxane avec lui. Il avait fait les démarches administratives pour la reconnaître et lui donner son nom, mais il avait tout de même voulu lui laisser celui de sa mère. La petite s'appellerait Roxane Malefoy Granger. En revanche, personne à part lui et Dumbledore ne connaissait l'existence de la petite fille et il n'avait pas l'intention d'avertir les amis d'Hermione, ni de leur laisser voir la fillette. Il avait besoin de se déconnecter de tous ces gens.

Drago et Roxane s'étaient installés en Roumanie, le jeune homme jouait au poste d'attrapeur dans une petite équipe de Bucarest. Ne voulant pas retourner à Poudlard, il avait passé ses ASPIC par correspondance.

Dix-sept années s'étaient ainsi écoulées

Devant la cheminée, Roxane regarde son père. Elle appréhende un peu de découvrir Poudlard. Jusqu'à présent, elle était inscrite à Durmstrang. Ce n'est pas seulement de découvrir une nouvelle école qui lui fait peur. Elle sait que c'est à Poudlard que sa mère a étudié, et que le directeur la connaissait bien. Elle craint cette confrontation avec son passé.

Son père lui a peu parlé de celle qui lui a donné la vie. Elle sait qu'elle n'est pas née de l'amour, mais que son père l'adore malgré tout. Elle sait aussi que sa mère est morte alors qu'elle venait de naître, que c'est son grand père paternel qui l'a tuée et que ce dernier était partisan de Voldemort. Mais son père n'aime pas parler de cela et elle a vite renoncé à l'interroger. Elle a eu une enfance et une adolescence heureuse, elle s'est habituée au mystère qui entoure sa mère.

Drago lui sourit. Il voit qu'elle est tendue et il veut la rassurer. Ils sont complices même s'ils ont parfois des prises de bec, Roxane ayant (malheureusement ?) hérité du caractère impétueux et entêté d'Hermione. Il l'observe. Il la trouve très belle. Elle a son maintien, ses cheveux, son calme. Il est un père aimant et l'a élevée du mieux qu'il a pu, essayant de lui inculquer ses valeurs.

Lui-même avait beaucoup évolué sur les questions de pureté de sang et de tolérance. Il s'était mis à la philosophie et aux techniques de combat orientales. Il avait acquis par ce biais une sérénité toute nouvelle. Il avait un peu parlé de Voldemort à sa fille, de ses idées condamnables, de la façon dont il avait été vaincu. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait partagé ces idées-là, et à quel point il s'était trompé. Il aime ce qu'elle est devenue, elle est sa fierté.

* * *

Il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir ici, c'était un peu douloureux pour lui et il avait peur de ce que cela pourrait provoquer chez sa fille. Mais Dumbledore lui avait proposé un poste alléchant à Poudlard. Il avait créé une nouvelle matière, la préparation physique. En effet, depuis la disparition de Voldemort, le mal s'était fractionné. Avant, il y avait une seule et grande menace. Depuis qu'il n'était plus, d'autres mauvaises forces se réveillaient. Elles étaient bien moins importantes et moins menaçantes, mais chacun avait intérêt à être en bonne forme et maîtriser des techniques de combat. Drago venait de prendre sa retraite sportive, et il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie d'enseigner, de transmettre des choses à des jeunes. Et puis, il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait envie au fond de lui de retrouver Poudlard.

Il regarde Roxane, prend sa main dans la sienne et lui donne un léger baise-main. C'est un petit rituel entre eux. Drago n'a jamais vraiment eu l'habitude des marques de tendresse, et quand Roxane avait grandi, il était devenu un peu gêné vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce geste était donc sa marque d'affection.

-On y va princesse ? demande-t-il de sa voix la plus charmeuse.

Elle le regarde et lui sourit. Ils s'avancent d'un même pas dans la cheminée et disparaissent dans une volute de fumée verte.


	2. Le plus grand sorcier du monde

Ce chapitre raconte la première entrevue entre les Malefoy et un Dumbledore pour le moins déconcertant…et surtout très allumé! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le plus grand sorcier du monde**

Roxane et Drago arrivèrent en toussant dans la cheminée personnelle de Dumbledore, à l'intérieur du bureau du vieux sorcier. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir de l'âtre tout en époussetant leurs vêtements. Lorsqu'ils eurent accompli cette opération ils balayèrent la pièce du regard et virent le grand Albus Dumbledore…avachi sur sa chaise en train de faire des bulles de savon multicolores !

Le directeur arrivait en effet à un âge très avancé, même pour un sorcier, et il était tout naturellement sur le déclin. Conscient du poids des âges, il avait démissionné de ses fonctions au Mangenmagot pour se consacrer uniquement à Poudlard. S'il était encore tout à fait compétent pour gérer les affaires de l'école, il lui arrivait régulièrement pendant ses horaires de loisirs de décrocher complètement et de partir dans son monde, fantaisiste et enfantin.

Drago toussa discrètement pour signaler leur présence et le vénérable sorcier parut émerger d'un coup. Il rangea le flacon de savon dans son bureau et se leva. Roxane croisa son regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi lune, et y vit une lueur d'intelligence toujours vive. Il était très chic dans sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit et avec sa longue barbe blanche immaculée. Le vieux sorcier souriait amicalement et la jeune fille le trouva tout de suite très rassurant.

-Drago, quelle joie de vous voir, je vous attendais. Je vous remercie d'avoir accepté ma proposition.

-Merci à vous de m'avoir proposé ce poste, répondit le blond en lui serrant la main. Je vous présente ma fille, Roxane.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Il va falloir que l'on vous répartisse dans l'une des 4 maisons.

-C'est évident qu'elle doit aller à Serpentard, objecta Drago.

-Peut-être, mais seul le Choixpeau magique a le pouvoir d'en décider.

Dumbledore désigna du doigt l'un des coins du bureau, ou un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé trônait sur une chaise. Roxane s'étonne de voir que devant lui se dressait une table avec des gâteaux et une boisson sombre. Le directeur _**nourrissait**_son chapeau. Son père lui avait parlé de Dumbledore comme du plus grand sorcier du monde, mais il lui semblait qu'il était un peu gâteux. Elle se tourna vers son père et vit la même expression d'incrédulité que la sienne sur son visage.

-En quoi cela consiste ? demanda la jeune fille au directeur.

-Il va vous l'expliquer lui-même, il adore chanter et d'habitude il n'en a l'occasion que le jour de la rentrée…

Dumbledore alla chercher la chaise avec le chapeau et la plaça au centre de la pièce. Roxane remarqua qu'une odeur de whisky se dégageait du couvre-chef et fit le lien avec la boisson qui se trouvait sur la table. Elle fut stupéfaite lorsqu'une bouche se dessina et s'ouvrit dans le chapeau, et qu'une voix claire en sortit :

_Je suis le Choixpeau magique_

_Dans cette école fantastique_

_Je reçois la grande mission_

_De vous répartir entre maisons_

_Fondée par Godric le valeureux_

_Gryffondor accueille les fiers et courageux_

_Dame Rowena à l'intelligence certaine_

_Fit de Serdaigle le foyer des têtes bien pleines_

_La gentille Helga loin des vieilles rancoeurs_

_A Poufsouffle recueille les humbles et travailleurs_

_Le puissant Salazar aux stratagèmes élaborés_

_Créa Serpentard la maison des rusés_

_Différents mais tous unis_

_Vous cohabiterez en harmonie_

_Quand sur votre tête vous m'aurez placé_

_Je déclamerai ma vérité_

_L'année nouvelle pour vous commencera_

_Nous chanterons « shabadabada »_

_Et battent les tambours, défilent les petits pois_

_Nos cœurs vibreront pour le gratin dauphinois_

Le Choixpeau se tu sur cette note finale et la première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Roxane fut « _Ce chapeau est aussi fêlé que son propriétaire_ ». Dumbledore, pour sa part, applaudissait avec un air ravi devant le lyrisme de son couvre-chef. Puis il retrouva d'un coup son sérieux de directeur pour s'adresser à Roxane.

-A présent, posez le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il procédera à votre répartition.

La jeune fille s'avança avec appréhension vers le couvre-chef et le souleva délicatement du siège où il était posé. Elle prit place sur la chaise et coiffa le Choixpeau qui lui retomba légèrement sur les yeux. La voix qui avait chanté se mit à résonner dans sa tête

-_Bonjour mademoiselle, _commença le Choixpeau,_ enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une si jolie fille à Poudlard. Vous aimez les émincés de pélican à la sauce kiwi ?_

_-Euh, vous n'êtes pas sensé choisir ma maison plutôt ?_

_-Oui, alors je vois de l'intelligence, du piquant… Si vous étiez un spaghetti je vous cuisinerais sûrement aux piments. Mais rien n'est prévu pour cela à Poudlard._

_-Mon père pense que je devrais aller à Serpentard._

_-Voyons jeune fille, les serpents ne piquent pas, ils mordent. En revanche les lions traversent le feu. Et vous vous avez du caractère. Oui, le mieux c'est _**GRYFFONDOR** !

Roxane ôta le chapeau de sa tête, juste le temps de voir son père devenir tout rouge, de lui prendre le pauvre couvre-chef des mains et de le secouer.

-Mais enfin ce n'est pas possible, votre Choixpeau est complètement gâteux ! protesta-t-il. Une Malefoy ne peut pas être envoyée à Gryffondor ! Ces lions stupides et arrogants ! Ma fille…

-Permettez-moi de vous rappeler que Roxane a aussi une mère, lui répondit Dumbledore avec toute sa lucidité, et qu'elle était une Gryffondor. La femme enterrée dans ce parc mérite, un peu plus de considération selon moi

Dumbledore parlait toujours de son habituel ton aimable mais Roxane et Drago remarquèrent tous deux un durcissement dans ses yeux, signifiant clairement qu'il se montrerait intransigeant sur ce terrain.

-Quoi ? réalisa soudain Roxane en se tournant vers son père. Ma mère est enterrée **ici** ?

-Je…mais…bafouilla Drago surpris par la question et la violence du ton.

-Voulez-vous dire que vous n'avez rien raconté à Roxane sur la femme exceptionnelle qu'était sa mère ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un reproche.

Le vieux sorcier fixait Drago et ce dernier se sentait rétrécir devant ses yeux limpides qui le transperçaient. Dans ce regard, il pouvait lire de la déception, et c'était pire qu'une flopée d'injures.

-Pas grand-chose, non, reconnut le blond. Je n'aime pas vraiment parler du passé.

-Vous pouvez allez trouver Severus dans les cachots, lui dit le vieux sorcier comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Il vous montrera vos appartements et votre salle de cours. J'aimerais parler un peu de l'école avec votre fille.

Drago reposa le Choixpeau sur sa chaise et se tourna vers sa fille, à laquelle il administra leur habituel baise-main avant de quitter le bureau.

-Asseyez-vous donc, proposa le directeur à Roxane d'un ton jovial en lui indiquant un siège face à son bureau.

La jeune fille obtempéra et ils s'assirent face à face, de part et d'autre du bureau. Le vénérable sorcier lui tendit une grosse boîte contenant des denrées étranges.

-Vous voulez une mini aubergine ? Ou une rondelle de banane au lard ? Une crevette au nutella ?

-Non merci, refusa-t-elle poliment.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez, répondit Dumbledore en se saisissant d'un cornichon à la confiture de fraise. Vous avez des questions sur le fonctionnement de l'école ?

-A quels cours vais-je assister ?

-L'enseignement de Poudlard est plus général qu'à Durmstrang. D'après vos notes vous êtes admissible à tous les cours. Vous aurez donc une base de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Potions, Sortilèges, Entraînement physique et Métamorphose. Vous avez ensuite le choix entre plusieurs options : botanique, étude des moldus, runes, arithmancie, soin aux créatures magiques…

Roxane et Dumbledore prirent ainsi vingt minutes pour établir l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille, qui choisit les cours de botanique, runes anciennes et arithmancie.

-Vous avez fait quasiment les même choix que votre mère à son âge… Vous ne savez pas grand-chose sur elle n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Non.

-Mais avez-vous au moins _**envie**_ d'en savoir plus ? continua-t-il avec une étonnante perspicacité.

-Je ne crois pas non. Cette période a l'air si douloureuse pour papa qu'elle l'est devenue pour moi aussi en quelque sorte. Je ne pense pas être prête à assimiler mes origines.

-Je comprends, répondit le directeur avec bienveillance. Mais si jamais l'envie vous en prenait, sachez que le mausolée se trouve à l'extrémité du lac, près d'un grand saule.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et un silence pensif s'installa entre eux. Roxane commençait à comprendre que Dumbledore était certes un peu original, mais qu'il était loin d'être gâteux et qu'il avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Vous devriez rejoindre les appartements de votre père, il est tard. Quant à moi je dois m'occuper du Choixpeau, il n'a pas encore eu sa ration de chamallows. Le banquet de rentrée a lieu demain soir et à partir de là vous dormirez avec les Gryffondor.

-Où se trouvent les appartements de mon père ?

-Oh, vous n'avez qu'à suivre les lucioles, elles mènent toujours quelque part

« _Oh non le voilà qui recommence… Je vais me perdre... »_ pensa Roxane.

-Très bien, répondit-elle cependant avant de prendre congé et de quitter le bureau.

Quand elle fut sortie, Dumbledore s'avança au centre de la pièce, prit la chaise où se trouvait le Choixpeau et le reposa dans l'angle de la pièce. Il prit ensuite une broche en forme de trident et y planta un énorme chamallow, qu'il commença à faire rôtir devant sa cheminée. Cependant il était plongé dans ses pensées, son premier entretien avec Drago et Roxane ayant confirmé ses intuitions.

-Et toi, tu crois que nous arriverons à réconcilier les Malefoy avec leur passé ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers le Choixpeau qui resta muet.

* * *

Roxane, de son côté, n'eût pas à chercher les lucioles trop longtemps car elle fit la rencontre de Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui accepta gracieusement de la guider dans le château. Elle rejoignit ainsi Drago dans ses appartements. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher, et tandis qu'ils fixaient tous deux le plafond, Roxane prit la parole :

-Alors mon petit papa, tu veux bien d'une Gryffondor pour fille ?

-Bien sûr que non. Mais si, princesse voyons quelle question ! Ah les filles je vous jure…

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel tous deux se remémorait l'entretien avec le directeur.

-Princesse ? reprit Drago.

-Oui ?

-Je suis désolé si…je ne t'ai pas raconté beaucoup de choses, c'est une partie de ma vie que…

-Je sais papa, le coupa-t-elle. T'inquiètes pas.

Tous deux finirent par s'endormir, heureux de la complicité qu'ils partageaient, conscients de commencer une nouvelle vie, et sachant tous deux qu'ils pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Roxane passa la journée du lendemain à découvrir le château, flânant dans ses couloirs vides, admirant son architecture, étonnée devant la magie qui se dégageait de chaque recoin de l'édifice. Elle appréciait la solitude dans ces lieux emprunts de grandeur, elle sentait que ce lieu correspondait à sa personnalité. « _Et vive le gratin dauphinois »_, pensa Roxane, ne parvenant pas à se défaire de l'entêtante chanson du Choixpeau magique.

A la tombée du jour les autres élèves arriveraient, et ce serait alors le tourbillon de l'année scolaire qui commencerait. Shabadabada.

* * *

Voilà, un chapitre assez court mais le prochain sera plus conséquent. Merci de m'avoir lue et si vous avez un peu de temps, votre avis m'intéresse. Bises à tous.


	3. Potter et Potter

Alors ce chapitre raconte les premiers jours de cours de Roxane, notamment ses premiers contacts avec Severus Rogue (pour répondre à la question de Momo: non, pas de relation particulière entre eux!) et Harry Potter, ainsi que l'insupportable Timothy... Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Potter & Potter**

Les premiers cours se passèrent bien pour Roxane. C'était une élève brillante et les cours de Durmstrang étaient globalement plus exigeants que ceux de Poudlard. Elle aimait comme sa mère passer des heures dans une bibliothèque, entourée de vieux livres, et elle travaillait avec application. Bien sûr elle n'avait pas conscience de ce point commun qui les rapprochait. Elle aimait l'odeur de poussière qui se dégageait des ouvrages, les savoirs anciens qu'ils contenaient, le contact des vieilles pages craquelées sous ses doigts. En revanche, si elle maîtrisait autant le savoir que sa mère avait pu le faire, elle n'avait pas son tempérament de miss-je-sais-tout, de vouloir montrer à tout prix ce qu'elle valait. Roxane, pour sa part, n'aimait pas se faire remarquer.

Rogue était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de cette jeune fille mystérieuse et très douée. En Roumanie, il était possible de choisir son cursus et la jeune fille avait choisi un enseignement très axé sur les potions. Rogue appréciait particulièrement la lueur d'admiration qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux quand il faisait son cours. Ainsi, pour la première fois, Rogue avait pour chouchoute…une Gryffondor. Etrange n'est-ce pas ? En vérité il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Il avait apprécié Roxane dès les cinq premières minutes de cours. Elle avait bien plus d'affinités avec les Serpentard qu'avec ses camarades Gryffondor et était donc assise parmi les vert et argent. C'est seulement quand il avait voulu lui attribuer des points que le maître des potions s'était rendu compte que miss Malefoy était une Gryffondor. Un combat acharné s'était alors engagé dans la tête du maître des potions.

_« Rhââ zut la petite surdouée est dans la maison des stupides cornichons ! »_ se lamenta une partie de son esprit.

_« Elle vaut peut-être la peine de faire une exception »_ souffla la partie adverse

_« Sûrement pas ! Faire gagner des points à la vieille Mac Go et puis quoi encore ? Et pourquoi pas câliner Harry Potter pendant que vous y êtes ! »_

_« Mais tu as vu comment elle te regarde ? Cette petite t'apprécie à ta juste valeur… »_

_« Oui mais euh… » _couina sa partie anti-gryffondor, à court d'arguments._ « Gryffondor quoi… Lions, moches, stupides, pas donner de point ! Règle d'or ! »_

« _Tu n'auras qu'à enlever encore plus de points aux autres trolls pour compenser_ » suggéra la partie pro-Roxane.

« _Ok tu as gagné_ »

C'est ainsi que Roxane l'emporta dans l'esprit de Rogue et qu'il fit la toute première entorse de sa carrière à sa règle d'or plus sacrée que le tombeau de Merlin en accordant 10 points aux Gryffondor… Quant aux autres rouge et or, c'était un calvaire qui commençait pour eux en potions.

* * *

En revanche il y avait un autre professeur qui pour sa part n'appréciait pas du tout Roxane. Ce professeur enseignait la Défense contre les forces du mal, et s'appelait Harry Potter. Après avoir réglé son compte à Voldemort, il avait poursuivi de brillantes études et s'apprêtait à devenir auror. Mais il venait de se marier avec Ginny, ils avaient eu un enfant, et Harry avait surtout eu envie de calme, de tranquillité. Ainsi, quand Slughorn avait pris sa retraite, Dumbledore avait demandé à Rogue de reprendre le cours de potions et proposé le poste vacant à Harry qui l'avait finalement accepté. Cela allait faire 15 ans qu'il enseignait.

Dès le premier regard, il avait pris Roxane en grippe. Tout en elle respirait la Malefoy-attitude. Elle arborait comme son père un air digne et presque aristocratique en toutes circonstances, qui lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher les cheveux. Avec sa chevelure pâle et ses yeux glaciers, il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui la version féminine de Drago. Il n'aimait pas l'air de défi qu'elle arborait quand elle écoutait son cours, et son entêtement à chaque fois qu'ils avaient un désaccord. Mais surtout, il se dégageait d'elle une aura de magie obscure, une puissance qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Son calme devant lui et sa froideur lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un mage noir en puissance. Et Harry Potter DETESTE les mages noirs.

De plus, lui aussi avait cru que la jeune fille était à Serpentard car elle était assise auprès de Thomas Zabini qui lui donnait du fil à retordre depuis des années. Et dès le premier cours, elle l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds. Il venait de commencer son cours lorsqu'elle avait levé la main.

-Mademoiselle Malefoy ? avait-il demandé nonchalamment.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous présentez la magie noire de façon exclusivement négative. Nous à Durmstrang on l'étudiait de façon neutre, c'est à l'élève de se forger son opinion.

Un silence de mort s'était abattu dans la salle. Tout le monde savait qu'elle venait de défier Harry Potter sur le terrain qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Roxane, pour sa part, avait entendu parler toute son enfance par son père du Harry-Potter-pas-si-génial-que-ça-mais-qui-s'y-croit et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu c'était effectivement un rustre prétentieux. Il arborait un air nonchalant en se baladant entre les tables, lançant des regards charmeurs aux jeunes filles de Gryffondor. Elle n'aimait pas son air sûr et détaché de trentenaire avancé qui se croit jeune. La façon qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux toutes les deux minutes pour vérifier sa coiffure l'horripilait. En plus, ce type déclamait son cours comme s'il avait la science infuse. La jeune fille vit le regard émeraude de son professeur se durcir lorsque, la surprise passée, il reprit la parole.

-Hum peut-être tout simplement parce que pratiquer la magie noire est interdit dans tous les pays du monde et que c'est dangereux, répondit-il d'un air suffisant.

-Je ne parle pas de pratique _**professeur**__, _mais d'étude. Et puis, les sortilèges et les potions peuvent faire autant de dégâts s'ils sont mal utilisés. Mais à parler si péjorativement de la magie noire vous finissez par la minimiser. C'est _**ça**_ qui est dangereux, conclut-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Harry ne su pas quoi répondre pendant une fraction de seconde. Quelque chose le troublait. La façon dont la jeune fille l'observait farouchement, les sourcils froncés, et son ton péremptoire lui rappelaient quelqu'un…

_« Peut importe », _pensa-t-il en évacuant cette pensée_. « Cette pimbêche est en train de remettre en cause ta manière d'enseigner et est à la limite de faire l'apologie de la magie noire ! Elle va voir qui est Harry Potter »._

-Je vous déconseille de remettre en cause la manière dont j'enseigne, la menaça-t-il.

_« Ola mais c'est qu'il s'énerve… » _pensa la jeune fille_ « S'il croît qu'il m'impressionne c'est qu'il est encore moins intelligent que le prétend papa. »_

-Pourtant ça ne fait de mal à personne de se remettre en cause de temps en temps, répliqua-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Mais peut-être que Harry Potter celui-qui-a-tout-vu pense qu'il est trop bon pour s'améliorer.

-Ça suffit ! tempêta Harry, la main crispée sur sa baguette avec l'envie pressante de lui jeter un sort. J'enlève **20 points** à Serpentard et…

-Je suis à Gryffondor, objecta-elle avec un sourire en coin qui l'exaspéra encore plus si c'était possible.

_« C'est ça oui et moi je suis danseur étoile » _ronchonna-t-il dans son esprit_._

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-J'ai dit : je - suis - à - gry - ffon - dor, répéta-t-elle en détachant les syllabes comme s'il était gâteux. Il faut peut-être que je vous l'écrive…

Harry avait envie de la frapper mais il vit tous les élèves hocher la tête pour confirmer qu'elle était bel et bien à Gryffondor. Cette idée le plongea dans une réflexion de quelques secondes.

_« Ça y est le choixpeau magique a pété les plombs, ça devait arriver un jour… Mais là il a fait fort quand même, une Malefoy à Gryffondor… Il faut que je dise à Dumbledore d'arrêter de donner des chamallows flambés au whisky pur feu à son chapeau… »_

-Très bien, alors j'enlève **5 points** à Gryffondor et vous viendrez me voir en retenue samedi mademoiselle.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi de retenue qui suivit attisa pour de bon l'hostilité qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Harry lui avait donné pour tâche de recopier les cinq premiers chapitres du manuel de DCFM à l'envers, en partant de la fin des chapitres, lettre par lettre. De son côté Roxane s'attela à la tâche en chantonnant à voix très basse une phrase qui ressemblait vaguement à « Potter emmerdeur », jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ordonne de se taire.

Elle mit plus de quatre heures à venir à bout de sa tâche, heures pendant lesquelles Harry eut le temps de donner une interview par téléphone, lire deux magazines de Quidditch, boire 5 cafés, se tourner les pouces en la fixant du regard d'un air triomphant et astiquer son balai flambant neuf. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil au travail de Roxane avant de le déchirer d'un coup de baguette et de l'envoyer à la poubelle sous ses yeux. Elle lui lança un regard à pétrifier Mac Gonagall et sortit dignement de la pièce, prenant soin de faire tomber le balai nettoyé avec minutie sur le sol poussiéreux.

* * *

Roxane découvrait également ses camarades. Elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec les autres Gryffondor se sentait à l'écart. Elle les trouvait un peu pédants, avec leur idéal de courage et leur façon de se sentir au-dessus des autres maisons. Mais l'un d'eux l'exaspérait plus que les autres : l'insupportable Timothy James Potter. Le fils du prof… Le jeune homme était également en septième année (sa mère, Ginny, était enceinte de 4 mois lors du combat final auquel elle n'avait donc pas participé. Elle avait accouché au mois de décembre cette année-là).

Ce mec était tout ce qu'elle détestait : dragueur, séducteur, coqueluche de ces demoiselles qu'il collectionnait. Et fierté de son père par-dessus le marché. Elle avait horreur de la façon dont Harry le couvait du regard pendant les cours. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux, tout simplement. Il était constamment entouré de trois autres Gryffondor, totalement à ses ordres et aussi bêtes que lui. Le seul qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Roxane était Marc Lupin, discret malgré ses cheveux multicolores.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter et sa bande faisaient régner la loi parmi les Gryffondor. Mais ce n'était pas cela le plus insupportable. Non, le pire c'est que Timothy était constamment suivi par ses deux groupies, Britney et Pâris Weasley (toute ressemblance avec des personnages existants serait fortuite bien sûr…), filles du célèbre batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre Fred Weasley. Les jumelles, qui étaient en 5e année, suivaient Timothy comme son ombre et gloussaient à chacune de ses paroles. Et ce crétin, il se sentait le roi du monde et prenait ses deux cousines par la taille pour parader dans toute l'école.

Physiquement, il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas mal du tout : il avait les yeux de son père, les cheveux châtains, quelques tâches de rousseur et une musculature plutôt avantageuse de poursuiveur de Quidditch. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Roxane de lui vouer une hostilité sans bornes et d'avoir envie de mettre des claques à toutes celles qui bavaient devant lui.

Timothy, lui, n'éprouvait pas tout à fait les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil la petite Malefoy. La façon qu'elle avait de mettre son père hors de lui l'amusait beaucoup. Et puis, elle n'était pas comme les autres filles qui figuraient à son tableau de chasse. Elle était distante et naturelle, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être belle. Et surtout, elle était intelligente et ne se prosternait pas devant lui. C'était nouveau pour lui et il le prenait comme un défi. Il s'était fixé un objectif : la conquérir. Ses premières approches se révélèrent infructueuses, mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination. Foi de Potter, elle céderait.

Mais Britney et Paris firent tout capoter en s'en prenant à Mylène Londubat. Cette dernière était une jeune fille effacée de 6e année. Elle avait le visage de son père, ainsi que les longs cheveux blonds emmêlés et l'esprit ailleurs de sa mère, Luna. Elle était un peu enrobée et plutôt du genre solitaire. Les jumelles Weasley en avaient fait leur souffre douleur pour se divertir en l'absence du génialissime Tim Potter. Ainsi, un soir d'octobre, elles avaient subtilisé un des vêtements de Mylène, qui essayait désespérément de le récupérer.

-Mais dis-donc c'est joli ça, minauda Britney et faisant léviter le caraco pourpre hors de portée de sa propriétaire.

-Tu devrais nous le donner, poursuivit Pâris, il n'est pas vraiment à ta taille Mylène-baleine.

Toute deux se mirent à glousser devant le jeu de mot de la plus perverse des deux rouquines (le match était serré il faut bien le reconnaître). Mylène parvint à récupérer son vêtement, mais Britney tentait de le lui arracher à mains nues pendant que sa sœur la regardait comme on assiste à un spectacle. C'est à ce moment là que Roxane, qui avait entendu des échos de la scène depuis le dortoir se décida à intervenir. Elle s'interposa entre les deux jeunes filles.

-Je te conseille de la laisser tranquille si tu ne veux pas perdre tous tes cheveux, menaça-t-elle Britney en la dévisageant froidement.

-Tu crois que tu nous fais peur ? intervint Pâris en la bousculant. Je te signale qu'on est deux.

-Ah oui bravo, tu sais compter jusqu'à deux il y a du progrès, la provoqua Roxane.

-Eh bien nous au moins on connaît quelque chose à la mode, persifla Britney en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

Roxane faillit répliquer…puis opta pour un sortilège de chauve-furie qui fit hurler les deux pimbêches. Un attroupement commença à se former autour de la scène. Elle les regarda se débattre avec délectation pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Timothy rentre de son entraînement de Quidditch, accompagné de sa cour.

-Eh, mes cousines ! T'as pété un plomb ?

-Non je leur donne la correction qu'elles méritent, répondit-elle calmement.

-Allez Roxane chérie, laisse-les… demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il pensait charmeuse.

-Ecoute-moi bien _**Potter**_, cracha-t-elle avec dédain en croisant les bras. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne et certainement pas d'une petite brute arrogante et stupide comme toi. Je préférerais sortir avec un Scroutt à Pétard plutôt qu'avec toi, rentre ça dans ton petit crâne vide. Tu viens Mylène ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers la blondinette.

Tout en laissant les sœurs Weasley se débattre avec le sortilège de chauve-furie, Mylène et Roxane quittèrent ensemble la salle commune. Elles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir des filles, sous le regard de la quasi-totalité des Gryffondor hilares devant la mine déconfite de Timothy. Ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, pas du tout habitué à ce qu'on lui parle comme ça. Ce soir-là, avec Mylène, elles discutèrent longtemps et elle devint sa meilleure et seule amie parmi les lions. Car Timothy, vexé de l'outrage qui lui avait été fait, avait décidé de ne plus lui faire l'honneur de la draguer, mais au contraire de monter les autres Gryffondor contre elle. Il l'affubla du surnom « sainte nitouche » car il fallait bien qu'elle soit extrêmement coincée pour résister à ses avances. Quant à Roxane, « espèce de Potter » devint son insulte préférée.

Les Gryffondor finirent par tous la considérer comme indigne de leur maison le jour où ils la virent débarquer en cours avec une écharpe vert et argent autour du cou. Roxane n'était pas malheureuse, elle avait Mylène et des amis parmi les Serpentard. Mais elle se sentait décalée. La Roumanie lui manquait un peu. Cependant, autre chose la perturbait. Le souvenir de sa mère hantait ce château et Roxane se rendait peu à peu compte qu'il y avait un vide dans sa vie.

* * *

Elle savait que la tombe se trouvait tout près et cet endroit l'attirait comme un aimant. Cependant, au début, elle n'osa pas s'y rendre, ayant peur de remuer quelque chose de douloureux en elle. Mais le mausolée devint finalement son lieu refuge au château, l'endroit où elle se retrouvait seule avec elle-même pour réfléchir et se déconnecter du monde impitoyable de Poudlard.

En un bel après-midi de novembre, Roxane se rendait une nouvelle fois près du saule, à l'extrémité du lac. Elle pénétra dans le mausolée à ciel ouvert, avec ses larges murets de pierres et son sol au gazon d'un vert éclatant. Sur ce tapis se découpaient deux tombes blanches, ornées de magnifiques orchidées. Celle de gauche, comportait en lettres dorées le nom d'Hermione Granger. Roxane avait l'habitude de s'asseoir auprès de la tombe et de parler à voix haute, de raconter sa vie et faire son auto analyse en quelque sorte. C'était toujours plus efficace que se poser des questions sans réponse au sujet de sa mère.

Roxane s'interrogeait souvent au sujet de l'autre tombe blanche, celle qui portait le nom de Ronald Bilius Weasley. Le même nom que les deux insupportables chipies de Gryffondor. Pourtant, la seconde tombe blanche portait la même date de décès que sa mère, la date de la fin de Voldemort. Cet homme était sûrement lié à sa mère d'une manière ou d'une autre, et sa fin avait du être tout aussi tragique.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

La voix bienveillante la fit sursauter, mais Roxane se détendit en voyant qu'elle provenait de Dumbledore. Sans le côtoyer vraiment, elle avait fini par développer une sorte de tendresse à l'égard du directeur. Elle hocha donc la tête pour l'autoriser à s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Je vous vois souvent venir ici depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau. Oh, ne croyez pas que je vous espionne, la plupart du temps je guette le retour de mon hibou, il est si vieux qu'il a tendance à percuter la fenêtre.

-J'aime bien venir réfléchir ici, répondit la jeune fille tout en souriant en imaginant un hibou au pelage blanc et aux lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je me trompe peut-être mais vous me semblez assez mélancolique en ce moment. Même monsieur Potter vous trouve moins exaspérante, ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai que je me sens un peu seule ici. Papa n'a pas vraiment de temps pour moi et je ne suis pas très à l'aise chez les Gryffondor. Je me demande si j'ai ma place dans cette maison.

-Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais mademoiselle Malefoy, il décrypte mieux que vous l'intérieur de votre cœur. Et puis n'oubliez pas que c'était la maison de votre mère. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Roxane avec une curiosité sincère.

-Pas physiquement, mais vous avez indéniablement la même personnalité. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, travailleur et déterminé, comme elle. Et ce sont ces qualités-là que Godric Gryffondor recherchait chez ses élèves.

-Je ne suis pas sûre de vraiment savoir qui je suis…objecta la jeune fille, touchée malgré tout par les mots du directeur.

-Peut-être que vous avez besoin de vos racines pour savoir où vous allez. Il va falloir que je vous laisse à présent, le Choixpeau n'a pas eu sa ration quotidienne.

-Chamallows flambés ? demanda Roxane, amusée.

-Non, bouillon de courgette, il est au régime.

Roxane sourit avec tendresse aux nouvelles facéties de son directeur. Ce dernier se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du mausolée. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil, il se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

-Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Hermione Granger, vous pouvez consulter les livres d'histoire de la bibliothèque concernant la guerre contre Voldemort.

La jeune fille resta assise dans l'herbe à méditer sur ses dernières paroles. A la fenêtre de la tour la plus proche, Drago observait sa fille depuis ses appartements. Il avait suivi toute la scène des yeux. Il savait ce qui était en train de se produire, il savait que sa fille allait partir à la recherche de son passé. Et il était certain que l'admiration que sa fille développerait pour Hermione l'éloignerait de lui, le sang pur qui était né dans le mauvais camp.

Mais pour l'instant Roxane ne se sentait pas totalement prête à découvrir plus de choses. Et puis, un défi un peu spécial allait bientôt devenir sa priorité…

* * *

Voilà, je vous annonce une interruption de 10 jours dans les publications (pas d'accès internet...) mais je reviens le plus vite possible avec le chapitre 3 où Roxane et Timothy se défient... Si vous avez le temps, votre avis m'intéresse toujours. Merci de m'avoir lue et bises à tous.


	4. Roxane VS Timothy

Finalement me revoilà plus tôt que prévu, j'ai pu me connecter! Voilà donc le chapitre 4, avec une sorte de compétition se met en place entre Timothy et Roxane. Au programme, provocations et coups bas... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Roxane versus Timothy**

Quelques jours plus tard, Roxane et son père partageaient un repas dans la chambre de Drago. La conversation entre eux était émaillée de plaisanteries et ils se sentaient très complices.

-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de retenues avec Potter ? demanda-t-il en agitant son index vers elle, l'air faussement sévère.

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait mon petit papa, répondit-elle tout en le regardant en battant des cils, mais il trouve toujours le moyen de me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ce type est exaspérant. Et tu sais comment je suis quand je suis énervée…

-Oh oui je le sais… Surtout ne cède jamais face à lui, mon honneur ne s'en remettrait pas.

_« Il est incroyable »_, pensa Roxane. _« Je dois avoir le seul père au monde qui encourage l'insubordination face aux professeurs. Merci Merlin de m'avoir donné un père à l'ego surdimensionné ! »_

-A vos ordres chef, répondit-elle. Mais tu sais ce n'est pas lui le pire, c'est son fils.

-Tu veux dire celui que j'ai collé pendant le prochain entraînement de Quidditch ?

-Y'a des jours comme ça où je t'adore !

-Eh bien j'ai entendu dire qu'il traitait ma fille de sainte nitouche…

-Ça devrait plutôt te rassurer non ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quand on sait que ce type s'envoie en l'air avec tout ce qui veut bien de lui…

-Je te préviens Roxane si ça devait t'arriver à toi aussi je te déshérite.

-Aucun risque ! Mais c'est assez vexant tout ça.

-Eh bien tu n'as qu'à lui montrer de quoi tu es capable.

Etait-il sérieux quand il disait ça ? Son père était-il **vraiment** en train de l'inciter à être moins sage ? Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de bien voir où il voulait en venir.

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça, on dirait un poisson, plaisanta Drago. Ma chérie, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je suis très fier de toi, de la façon dont tu travaille, de la jeune fille que tu es devenue. Mais tu es un peu…sage non ?

_« Non mais j'hallucine ! _» se récria Roxane intérieurement_. « Et bientôt il va vouloir me faire prendre une cuite… »_

-Trop sage ça veut dire coincée ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, un peu vexée.

_« Ça veut dire comme ta mère »_, pensa-t-il mais fort heureusement, ces paroles ne franchirent pas ses lèvres.

-Mais non… Mac Gonagall est coincée, pas toi.

-Merci pour la comparaison !

_« Oh, ce que les filles sont susceptibles… »_ se lamenta silencieusement Drago.

-Princesse… Je pense juste qu'il faudrait que tu prennes un peu le temps de t'amuser. Depuis que tu es ici je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vue rire ou te distraire. Et puis, tu pourrais montrer à Potter junior ce que vaut une Malefoy. Tu dois toujours avoir une haute estime de toi si tu veux être respectée, ne jamais te plier. Tu pourrais aussi te mettre en valeur au niveau de tes tenues, que tu n'ai pas hérité de mon corps de rêve pour rien…

Roxane fixa de nouveau son père. C'était vraiment un gamin arrogant… Et pourtant elle adorait ça, parce que ça faisait partie de lui, de son identité. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire en coin :

-Donc en gros tu veux que je défies Timothy Potter pour sauver ton honneur face à son père c'est bien cela ?

-Exactement, déclara-t-il sans se démonter.

-J'ai carte blanche au niveau des transgression du règlement ?

-Bien sûr.

-Je marche ! annonça-t-elle à un Drago aux anges devant le répondant et la vivacité de sa progéniture. « _Que le match commence Potter… » _murmura-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

Le lendemain, au sortir du cours de DCFM, Roxane bouillait de rage en réduisant un morceau de parchemin en lambeaux.

_« Comment ça un D ?? » _hurlait son esprit_. « Ça vaut au moins un E ! Je vais l'avada kedavariser. Ou non, je vais plutôt lui arracher les poils des jambes un par un, lui faire manger ses lunettes et le donner en pâture à des hippogriffes affamés »_

-Ben alors miss spécialiste de la magie noire, on déchante ? la nargua Timothy.

-Je te conseille de te la fermer monsieur muscles ! Tu fais moins le malin dans les cours qui ne sont pas assurés par ton père !

-Oh _Roxie, _faisons la paix, et je suis certain que ça t'aidera en DCFM…

Si Roxane avait eu un revolver à la place des yeux, Timothy Potter serait mort à cet instant-là. Mais en l'occurrence, il ne voyait de deux magnifiques yeux qui tentaient de le foudroyer.

-Premièrement si tu m'appelles encore une fois de ce surnom débile, je te fais boire une potion d'éclabouille. Deuxièmement je me fiche des cours de ton crétin de père ! Et troisièmement, JAMAIS nous ne serons proches toi et moi !

-Pourquoi es-tu un bloc de glace miss Malefoy ?

-C'est étrange comme réflexion de la part de quelqu'un qui a le quotient émotionnel d'une petite cuillère, répliqua la jeune fille.

Harry, qui quittait sa salle de classe, entendit cette dernière remarque, et eut une nouvelle fois une impression de déjà-vu. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas, plus préoccupé à défendre son chérubin qu'à chercher dans ses souvenirs.

-Un problème Tim ? demanda-t-il, prêt à coller une nouvelle fois cette mijaurée.

-Non non papa, je lui donne juste quelques conseils pour le prochain devoir, répondit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.

Harry vit que son fils avait la situation bien en main face à la pimbêche. Il s'éloigna donc en hâte car il devait retrouver Ginny à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tant pis pour toi sainte nitouche, reprit Timothy quand son père fut hors de vue.

-Je te prouverai que je ne suis pas ce que tu crois Potter.

-C'est un défi ?

-Pour une fois tu as compris.

Après ces paroles, Roxane s'éloigna pour retrouver son père et quitter au plus vite ce débile indigne de sa conversation.

_Score actuel, Roxane : 0, Timothy : 0_

* * *

Les Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers le parc pour le cours de Drago. Une partie du parc de Poudlard avait été aménagée pour le cours d'entraînement physique. Une sorte d'arène à ciel ouvert avait été construite. Elle était munie de tapis sur le sol pour amortir les chutes éventuelles. Le professeur Malefoy disposait également de punching-ball lévitants, d'appareils de musculation et d'étirements. Sa matière était la seule qui se déroulait sans baguette, le but étant d'apprendre à se défendre autrement, si la situation semblait mal engagée.

Roxane aimait ce cours, pas seulement parce qu'il était assuré par son père, mais aussi parce qu'elle aimait être à l'air libre et qu'elle appréciait la dépense physique. Cela lui permettait de canaliser son énergie et son caractère de feu. Ce matin-là pourtant, en pénétrant dans l'arène, elle se sentit contrariée : Potter senior était dans les tribunes, en train de corriger des copies. Comme si deux heures de cours hebdomadaires avec lui ne suffisaient pas ! Il venait sûrement pour applaudir aux prouesses de son cher Timothy…

Drago fit son entrée dans l'arène, une arrivée remarquée comme toujours et saluée par les gloussements d'une bande de Gryffondor. Comme toujours, Roxane foudroya ces crétines du regard. Certes son père était beau comme un dieu mais elles n'avaient pas le droit de le convoiter ! Bien sûr, Drago était conscient de l'admiration de ses élèves féminines et comme tout homme normalement constitué, il en était fier. Mais aujourd'hui il avait particulièrement soigné son effet puisqu'il portait uniquement un pantalon de toile blanche, large et maintenu au niveau de la taille par une épaisse ceinture.

_« C'est pas possible, quel gamin… On est en décembre, il va attraper une pneumonie ! » _pensa Roxane en le voyant s'avancer au centre de l'arène, la poitrine haute_. « Ça fait le malin en exhibant sa musculature devant ces pintades qui n'attendent que ça… Il va finir par se faire violer un de ces jours, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour le défendre »_

-Aujourd'hui je vais vous faire une initiation au taekwondo. Nous allons faire une demi-heure de théorie, une demi-heure d'heure d'entraînement et nous terminerons par des combats en duel.

Roxane prit place avec ses camarades dans les tribunes pour écouter la partie théorique du cours. Le cours s'annonçait bien, elle adorait le taekwondo. Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle avait demandé à son père de l'initier aux arts martiaux qu'il apprenait, et elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour celui-là. Il fallait utiliser tous le corps, avec des coups de poing et de pieds, être mobile pour esquiver et solide pour bloquer.

Drago expliqua donc aux élèves les règles de cet art martial. Puis, il fit revêtir la tenue de toile réglementaire à tous les élèves. Enfin, il en choisit quelques **unes** pour faire des démonstrations.

_« Heureusement qu'il n'enseigne pas l'anatomie… »_ pensa Roxane en le voyant faire son petit numéro.

Tous les élèves rejoignirent ensuite l'arène, pour s'entraîner deux par deux. Puis, la dernière heure se composa de duels, chaque groupe de deux passant un par un devant les yeux des autres élèves. Le but étant de toucher l'adversaire au corps ou a la tête, sans que celui-ci ne vous atteigne par un coup de blocage (nda je ne connais rien au taekwondo mais dieu merci les encyclopédies existent). Trois groupes se succédèrent ainsi.

-Bon alors maintenant Roxane avance-toi, demanda Drago à sa fille qui obtempéra immédiatement. Et contre elle…tenez, Potter, au lieu de jouer les jolis cœurs, venez nous montrer ce que vous avez retenu.

_« Oh merci merci merci ! »_ jubila intérieurement Roxane. Son père était génial quand il voulait ! Il savait qu'elle maîtrisait le taekwondo mieux que tous ses camarades et qu'elle allait mettre la pâtée à Potter, devant son père de surcroît. L'occasion rêvée !

La jeune fille regarda placidement Timothy qui venait vers elle. Ce dernier avait l'air très sûr de lui et avançait en faisant craquer ses phalanges une à une. Roxane tourna la tête vers son père un bref instant et ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil qui signifiait « tu vas l'avoir ». Les deux adversaires se mirent face à face et se saluèrent.

Ils commencèrent à tourner l'un autour de l'autre. Timothy tenta un coup de pied sur le côté, que Roxane esquiva en se baissant. Il tendit alors le bras mais elle bloqua la manœuvre de son propre avant bras et se servit de la puissance du coup de Timothy pour pivoter sur elle même et lui décocher un coup de pied qui l'atteignit au thorax. Plusieurs assauts se succédèrent ainsi, pendant lesquels Timothy ne parvenait ni à bloquer ni à atteindre Roxane. Plus ses coups échouaient, plus il s'irritait et moins il était concentré. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Roxane réussit en sautant à toucher la tête du jeune homme d'un coup de pied, et le héros des Gryffondor, sonné, fut déclaré vaincu par K.O. Le père et la fille se cherchèrent immédiatement du regard, s'adressant un sourire mutuel.

Pour Timothy, c'était très humiliant de se faire maîtriser par une fille dans un domaine physique, d'autant plus que sur Roxane, on ne pouvait lire aucune marque de fatigue ou d'effort. Les Gryffondor, malgré leur aversion pour la jeune fille était morts de rire devant le spectacle de Timothy Potter transpirant, essoufflé et surtout vexé comme un pou. Quant à Drago, il semblait avoir grandi de 10 centimètres à force de se redresser de fierté. Il regardait son assistance d'un air qui signifiait « Elle est fantastique et c'est **moi** qui l'ai faite ».

En revanche, en haut des gradins, Harry Potter s'indignait devant cette fouine de Malefoy qui faisait maltraiter sa progéniture par miss Magie noire. Si ça se trouve elle avait utilisé des sortilèges informulés interdits ! Désireux de réparer cette injustice, il chercha le parchemin de Roxane dans sa pile de copies. L'écriture de la jeune fille éveillait en lui un curieux sentiment de nostalgie mais il n'y prêta pas garde et orna le parchemin d'un « P » au stylo rouge. « P » comme « piètre » et comme « Potter ». Histoire de lui rappeler qui était le maître ici. C'était cependant une bien pâle vengeance à côté de la satisfaction qu'éprouvait Roxane à cet instant là…

_Score, Roxane : 1, Timothy : 0_

* * *

Timothy n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à se remettre de l'affront qui lui avait été fait. Il s'était fait chouchouter par ses deux cousines, puis son ego avait retrouvé son niveau habituel quand il avait marqué 17 buts lors du match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Il avait mis au point une nouvelle stratégie pour montrer à Roxane à quel point il était admiré en s'affichant presque chaque jour avec une fille différente, parmi les plus belles de l'école (et parfois les plus jeunes). Il affichait ostensiblement une popularité qui contrastait avec la relative solitude de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière n'en souffrait absolument pas, c'était plutôt un choix, mais elle commençait à trouver que la manière qu'avait Timothy de rouler des patins à toutes ses conquêtes comme s'il voulait les étouffer se rapprochait de l'exhibitionnisme. Ainsi, une après-midi de mi-décembre, elle rentrait d'une balade avec son père dans le parc et n'avait qu'une envie, se réchauffer devant la cheminée de la salle commune. Mais quand elle entra, elle tomba nez à nez avec Timothy, occupé à tripoter sa dernière conquête à moitié dévêtue dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.

« _Ma parole, ce type est venu au monde pour me pourrir la vie_ » songea-t-elle avec agacement.

Dérangés par son entrée, Timothy et sa conquête levèrent la tête vers elle. Roxane étouffa un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant Laura Finns, une élève de troisième année.

-Bon sang Potter tu les prends au berceau !

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer et elle le regrettait déjà. Ce crétin de compétition allait penser qu'elle accordait de l'importance à ce qu'il faisait. Et ce n'était pas du tout le cas, mais alors pas du tout ! Mais elle ne supportait pas la manière dont les garçons pouvaient profiter de leur charme et de leur persuasion pour obtenir les faveurs de naïves jeunes filles. Combien se faisaient avoir… Pourtant tout le monde savait que Timothy Potter changeait de copine comme de chaussettes. Mais elles étaient trop heureuses d'avoir droit à un peu d'attention de la part de la coqueluche de l'école pour se poser plus de questions.

-Ben alors sainte nitouche, on est jalouse ? demanda Timothy comme elle le pressentait.

-Pas du tout, mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à subir ce spectacle répugnant.

-Ça te répugne seulement parce que personne ne veut de toi.

-Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai repoussé tes avances Don Juan ?

-Tu regrettes je suppose ? demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper de la présence de Laura à côté.

« _Je le frappe ou pas ? » _se demanda-t-elle en hésitant réellement. « _Oh foi de Malefoy ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Il va voir que je peux être tout aussi séductrice et indécente que lui ! » _

-Certainement pas. Je peux trouver bien mieux que toi Potter, et je te le prouverai, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son dortoir d'un pas impérial.

Le bal de Noël allait lui donner une occasion rêvée de montrer tout son potentiel de séduction à ce prétentieux. La soirée se déroulait sur le thème moldu. Tous les élèves étaient invités à s'habiller en moldus. Le repas, les boissons et la musique étaient également moldus. Les joueurs des équipes de Quidditch et leurs partenaires devaient ouvrir le bal. Les premiers à entrer en piste furent les poursuiveurs. Timothy tenait fièrement le bras de Laura, dont la robe d'un rouge éclatant mettait en valeur les formes. Il fallait reconnaître qu'elle paraissait bien plus que ses treize ans et demi. Ils commencèrent à évoluer sur la piste.

Puis, ce fut au tour des batteurs d'entrer en piste. Thomas Zabini s'avança, et c'est alors que Timothy vit Roxane à son bras. Elle était juste sublime. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient domptés en un chignon dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. Une rose écarlate se découpait sur les cheveux pâles. Elle portait une longue robe noire, fendue sur un côté avec quelques volutes. Elle était juste assez décolletée pour suggérer des formes appétissantes. Elle portait des sandales noires à talons. Elle ressemblait à une danseuse de tango, envoûtante et infiniment classe.

Timothy du effectuer un effort surhumain pour refermer sa bouche et ne pas se mettre à baver. Tout en dansant, il observait discrètement le couple. Zabini et Roxane semblaient très proches. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille et elle lui décocha un sourire éclatant, destiné à l'exaspérer. Il prit alors Laura par le cou et l'embrassa le plus passionnément possible.

Roxane était aux anges. Cet imbécile réagissait exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle estima qu'il était temps de l'achever. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de Thomas, enfouissant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme. Celui-ci répondit à l'invitation en baladant sa main dans le creux de son dos. Elle releva la tête pour lui faire face et Thomas glissa sa main dans les cheveux platine pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Elle rencontra les lèvres charnues du jeune homme et s'abandonna à l'étreinte.

Ce n'était pas une simple manœuvre stratégique. Thomas lui plaisait beaucoup et elle avait été heureuse de voir l'effet qu'elle lui faisait ce soir-là. Thomas n'était pas un chasseur, c'était un solitaire comme elle. Ils avaient la même fierté, la même élégance, la même discrétion. S'il y avait un garçon qui en valait la peine à Poudlard, c'était sûrement lui. Mais si par la même occasion elle pouvait mettre les nerfs à Timothy, elle n'allait pas s'en priver ! Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent par manque d'air. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, avant de renouveler leur baiser.

Roxane avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle jeta un regard alentour et ses yeux rencontrèrent un Timothy à l'air dégoûté. Elle lui lança un clin d'œil insolent, qui déclencha une véritable tempête dans le cerveau du jeune homme.

« _Non mais elle me provoque là ! Pour qui elle se prend ? » _protesta son ego

« _Elle doit sûrement beaucoup s'amuser de tous les regards que tu lui jettes depuis tout à l'heure. »_ répondit sagement sa raison. « _Elle a vu que tu étais jaloux… »_

_« C'est même pas vrai ! » _ronchonna l'ego.

« _C'est pourtant logique » _affirma la raison. « _Elle est sublime ce soir, et elle flirte avec Thomas Zabini, le seul qui puisse te contester le statut de star de Poudlard, ton seul rival sérieux dans le sport comme dans la séduction. »_

_« Je - ne - suis - pas - jaloux » _s'entêta l'ego.

« _Alors arrête de la regarder comme un rat devant un morceau de gruyère ! »_

_« Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Tu as vu comme elle est…aguicheuse. »_

_« Pas plus que la demoiselle que tu tiens dans tes bras et qui va finir par se rendre compte de ton petit manège. » _lui asséna la raison.

Timothy se rangea à l'avis de cette dernière et mit fin à son débat intérieur en reportant son attention sur sa cavalière, d'autant plus qu'à présent, Roxane dansait avec son père.

-Je peux te l'emprunter ? demanda Drago à Thomas.

Drago avait observé sa fille lors de la première danse, et son petit jeu avec Potter ne lui avait pas échappé. Une fois encore, il était immensément fier de sa fille, elle était sa digne héritière, manipulatrice, fière et magnifique ! Et puis ce Thomas Zabini lui semblait très bien pour elle.

-Tu es sublime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa fille.

-Merci, lui répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Ben qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Personne ne te fait de compliments d'habitude ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Si, mais toi c'est pas pareil mon petit papa, c'est…rare.

-Oh mais je le pense tout le temps tu sais !

-Ça va, pas la peine de te rattraper, rigola-t-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus tu sais. Tu fais beaucoup d'efforts pour plaire à des adolescentes.

-Mais non voyons, tu sais bien que je me fais beau uniquement pour toi.

-C'est ça oui, et Harry Potter m'a mis une bonne note pendant que tu y es. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas te pavaner comme un coq devant tes mini groupies ?

-Et tu crois que je ne te vois pas faire la maligne devant Timothy Potter ?

-Papa, tu changes de sujet…

-Si tu continue à être insolente, je te colle en retenue et je te montre que je peux être plus sadique que Potter, menaça-t-il faussement sévère.

Le morceau se termina sur ces paroles et Roxane retrouva les bras de Thomas. Harry Potter les observa brièvement lui aussi, ce qui ne fit que renforcer son aversion pour Roxane. « _Hum, maléfique, insolente, inculte… Et maintenant aguicheuse et débauchée en plus de ça ! »_ fut sa conclusion avant de se reporter sur Ginny.

Un moment plus tard, Dumbledore, pris d'une envie soudaine, réclama au DJ le « Bisou des Bisounours » pour danser avec Mac Gonagall. La plupart des élèves désertèrent la piste pour observer le spectacle. Timothy et Roxane se retrouvèrent ainsi au bar de la Grande Salle.

-Alors sainte nitouche, on se dévergonde ? demanda-t-il.

-Ça te pose un problème Potter ?

-Absolument pas ! jura-t-il. Mais fais attention.

-A quoi ?

-Zabini. C'est pas un gentil garçon.

-Ah, et tu te prends pour mon ange gardien maintenant !? Potter modèle de vertu laisse moi rire ! Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que je n'ai pas besoin de toi ?

-Ecoute Roxane, ça fait 7 ans que je le côtoie, toi tu le connais à peine. Je suis à peu près certain qu'il fait des trucs pas très nets, je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Oh, je n'irais pas jusque là ! C'est surtout pour l'honneur des Gryffondor que je m'inquiète, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-Eh bien moi j'en ai rien à foutre de Gryffondor, alors fiche-moi la paix ! Thomas vaut dix fois mieux que toi ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de le planter là pour rejoindre Thomas qui lui faisait signe.

Au fil de la soirée, le comportement du jeune couple se fit plus relâché, leurs corps se rapprochaient et leurs mains se faisaient baladeuses. Timothy se surprenait à les trouver plus qu'indécents. Mais il avait du mal à s'empêcher de la regarder, il y avait comme une force magnétique qui l'attirait vers le couple. Roxane était à présent étroitement collée au jeune homme, la sueur plaquant quelques mèches sur son visage, les mains nouées autour de son cou. L'espace de trois secondes, il s'imagina à la place de Thomas. Il sentit l'étreinte de Laura se desserrer.

-Je vais me coucher, lui annonça-t-elle.

-Te coucher, répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

-Je suis sensée être ta cavalière et tu as passé ta soirée à la regarder ! explosa-t-elle en montrant Roxane du doigt. Trouve-toi une autre pigeonne Tim, j'en ai assez, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la salle.

Roxane, qui avait observé la scène, pu savourer le spectacle de Timothy Potter, seul et désorienté sur la piste de danse, pendant que les caresses tendres de Thomas la berçaient. Pour elle, c'était une nouvelle victoire.

_Score, Roxane : 2, Timothy : 0_

* * *

Après cet épisode, le ton ne cessa de monter entre les deux jeunes gens. Roxane et Timothy se disputaient pratiquement à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Timothy perde patience :

-Très bien, si tu veux la guerre tu l'auras ! Rendez-vous à minuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie avec ta baguette.

-C'est un duel ?

-C'est ça. Tu as peur peut-être ?

-Certainement pas. J'y serai.

Mais voilà, quand elle atteignit le sommet de la tour d'astronomie, alors que les douze coups de minuit retentissaient, ce ne fut pas Timothy qu'elle trouva mais Rusard.

-Mademoiselle Malefoy, vous pensez que c'est une heure pour observer les étoiles ?

« _Le salaud, il m'a tendu un piège » _fulmina intérieurement la jeune fille sans prêter attention aux paroles du gardien.

-En retenue demain soir, poursuivit Rusard approuvé par les miaulements de Miss Teigne 3 (eh oui les chats ne sont pas éternels…). Dans mon bureau.

« _Il va me le payer cher, mais cher… »_ pensa-t-elle tout en hochant la tête à l'attention de Rusard.

-Dans votre dortoir maintenant, ordonna-t-il. Et vite !

La jeune fille obtempéra tout en se creusant la cervelle au sujet de sa future vengeance. Mais en attendant, elle s'était faite avoir…

_Score actuel, Roxane : 2, Timothy : 1_

Le lendemain soir, Roxane se rendit donc dans le bureau de Rusard pour recevoir sa punition. Ce dernier lui imposa de nettoyer le sol de la Grande Salle avec pour unique ustensile une brosse à dent, prétextant que les elfes de maison étaient en vacances et qu'ils avaient mis leurs ustensiles de ménage sous clé… Roxane s'était rarement sentie humiliée que ce soir-là, à quatre pattes dans la Grande Salle, à gratter le sol avec cet instrument ridicule. Par Merlin, elle était une Malefoy et c'était indigne de sa condition ! Si son père la voyait… Elle songea à ce moment-là que fort heureusement, il était tard et que personne ne pourrait la voir.

Enfin presque…

Car Timothy n'était pas disposé à s'arrêter là, et il avait suivi Roxane alors qu'elle se rendait à sa retenue, se doutant que Rusard ferait preuve d'imagination. Il avait jubilé en la voyant gratter le sol comme une domestique, et avait décidé que cela valait la peine d'être gravé sur pellicule. Eh oui, Timothy Potter, le goujat, avait fait des photos…

Le lendemain matin, Roxane fut surprise de constater que les élèves ricanaient sur son passage, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que le château tout entier avait été couvert de photos animées d'elle, en train de racler le sol à la brosse à dents. Elle devint rouge pivoine et resta plantée un long moment devant le cliché, paralysée à la fois par la honte et la fureur.

_Score actuel, Roxane : 2, Timothy : 2_

Elle n'avait aucun doute à propos de l'identité du « paparazzi », cependant la honte l'emporta sur sa colère et elle décida que sa priorité serait d'enlever tout les clichés du château. Ensuite seulement, elle irait démolir Potter. Elle alla trouver son père pour lui demander son aide, mais Drago se montra plutôt amusé par la situation.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta-t-elle.

-Ecoute chérie, tu n'aurais jamais du accepter un truc pareil. Je ne sais pas moi, tu aurais pu faire un scandale ou m'appeler. Les Malefoy ne plient pas, combien de fois je te l'ai répété ? Alors maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à assumer.

-Mais papa…

Mais si Drago se montra inflexible, Roxane trouva un soutien auprès de Rogue qui fit disparaître toutes les photos du château, sauf dans la tour des Gryffondor où il ne pouvait pénétrer. La jeune fille attendit donc la pause de midi et sauta le repas pour aller ôter les clichés de la salle commune et des dortoirs. Ce n'était pas une chose aisée, il y en avait…partout. Cependant, elle reçut une aide inattendue en la personne de Marc Lupin, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? demanda-t-elle tout de même alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de décoller un cliché récalcitrant.

-Tim a un bon fond mais il ne se rend pas toujours compte… Et là je trouve qu'il dépasse les bornes.

-Mais pourquoi tu restes avec Timothy et sa bande si tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Ce sont mes amis, je les aime avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts. Et puis nos parents sont très proches. Et il faut bien quelqu'un pour les canaliser ! conclut-il en riant.

Ils poursuivirent leur travail, échangeant quelques paroles de temps à autre.

-Je peux te poser une question…un peu stupide ? demanda soudain Roxane.

-Vas-y.

-Pourquoi tes cheveux changent tout le temps de couleur ?

-Oh, c'est un pouvoir qui me vient de ma mère, elle peut les transformer comme elle veut, mais moi je ne le maîtrise pas bien pour l'instant. Quand je serai adulte ils se stabiliseront et changeront à ma guise. Il paraît que ça vient aussi de ma timidité.

-C'est à ce point-là ? questionna la jeune fille.

-Ça dépend. Je n'ose pas toujours… Par exemple… commença-t-il avant de se taire brusquement.

-Par exemple quoi ? l'encouragea-t-elle en souriant.

-Ça restera entre nous ?

-Bien sûr, je te dois bien ça, promit-elle en agitant une photo d'elle.

-Eh bien par exemple je crois que je n'oserai jamais dire à ton amie Mylène qu'elle me plaît beaucoup, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est parfois lourd à porter d'être l'ami de Tim. On t'associe à son immaturité, à ses conneries, à ses conquêtes… Ou pire, à ses cousines. Je crains que Mylène n'aie pas une très bonne opinion de moi…

-Elle saura faire la différence crois-moi. Tu devrais lui parler.

Sur ces mots, ils ôtèrent la dernière photo de la pièce et Marc s'occupa du dortoir des garçons pendant que Roxane nettoyait celui des filles. Ils finirent juste à temps pour retourner en cours, et Roxane pu commencer à songer à sa vengeance.

* * *

L'après-midi, elle trouva Timothy entouré d'une foule ricanante, autour d'une photo que le jeune homme avait conservée avec lui. Cependant, les rires cessèrent alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux, une expression de froideur implacable sur son visage pâle.

-Vous trouvez ça drôle ? demanda-t-elle un peu inutilement.

-Ça ne fait pas de mal de rire un peu, rétorqua Timothy en l'affrontant du regard.

-Rire c'est sain, reconnut-elle. Mais se moquer gratuitement ça fait des tâches à l'âme, personne ne t'a raconté ça quand tu étais petit ?

-Oh ça va, arrête ta leçon de morale miss sainte nitouche, et reconnais que j'ai réussi à t'avoir.

-Je vois surtout que tu n'as pas eu les couilles de m'affronter en duel, face à face ! C'est tellement plus facile de faire des coups tordus et de ricaner.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre ?

-Non, je suis trop sûre de gagner, répondit-elle avec une expression très Malefoyienne. Mais si j'étais toi je me méfierais, moi aussi j'ai un certain talent pour les coups tordus…menaça-t-elle.

* * *

La jeune fille mit sa vengeance à exécution quelques jours plus tard, lors d'un cours de Rogue. Elle avait réussi à se procurer du Véritasérum dans les affaires de son père, et comme cette potion a l'avantage d'être incolore et indétectable, elle s'arrangea pour en verser dans la potion de Timothy juste avant la fin du cours. En effet, le cours du jour était destiné à la confection d'une potion de force, et Rogue avait prévenu qu'il ferait goûter à chaque élève sa potion pour vérifier qu'elle avait été correctement effectuée.

Rogue fit défiler les élèves un par un, en commençant par Roxane. Il félicita cette dernière qui souleva sans problème le bureau en granit du professeur, et la gratifia de vingt points pour Gryffondor. Quand vint le tour de Timothy, la jeune fille retint son souffle.

-Oh la vache, ce que vos cheveux sont gras ! s'exclama ce dernier en pointant du doigt la chevelure du profeseur.

-Pardon ? demanda Rogue qui avait du mal à réaliser.

-Mon père dit toujours que vous êtes une vieille chauve-souris. Il a raison.

-Potter !

-Vous avez déjà touché une femme professeur Rogue ? demanda-t-il, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

-Je vous conseille d'arrêter ce petit jeu tout de suite.

-Moi je pense que non. Ou alors peut-être en la payant… Non, aucune femme n'aime assez l'argent pour ça.

-_Silencio !_

-…

-Vous vous tairez pendant quelques heures Potter, ça ne vous fera pas de mal. Et je veux vous voir ici en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine, ainsi que samedi après-midi, pendant le match Gryffondor/Poufsouffle. Et si jamais vous osiez recommencer, je tiens à vous avertir que je suis prêt à passer le reste de mon existence à Azkaban pour votre meurtre. Et…ah oui, j'enlève 100 points à Gryffondor.

Roxane adressa un sourire lumineux à Rogue qui le lui rendit, puis elle sortit en jetant un dernier regard à Tim, qui la fusillait des yeux. Il avait compris qui était la source de ses débordements verbaux. La jeune fille fut heureuse qu'il n'ait plus la capacité de parler.

Ce fut la dernière étape de leur compétition, en grande partie parce que Roxane s'en désintéressa, reportant son attention sur Thomas. Timothy ne la sentant plus l'attaquer, il préféra s'occuper de ses conquêtes, de sa musculature, et de sa popularité. Et puis, Roxane se sentait de moins en moins le cœur à jouer avec Timothy. Jour après jour, une sorte de mélancolie la gagnait.

_Score final, Roxane : 3, Timothy : 2_

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si vous avez un peu de temps exprimez-vous, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Bises à tous et à bientôt avec le chapitre 5!


	5. Le côté obscur de la force

Ce cinquième chapitre montre une Roxane plus sombre, qui se cherche et fait de mauvais choix. Les relations avec Drago deviennent tendues. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite remarque!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Le côté obscur de la force**

Roxane était presque continuellement d'humeur mélancolique ces derniers temps. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer à Poudlard, toujours dans les mêmes querelles stériles avec les Potter, la même attitude superficielle de la part de son père. Elle était à un âge où elle mûrissait, et elle avait besoin d'autre chose. Elle songeait de plus en plus souvent qu'elle aurait besoin d'une femme dans son entourage, pour la conseiller, pour parler d'autre chose. C'est comme cela que l'idée d'en savoir plus sur sa mère avait ressurgi dans son esprit, elle brûlait de savoir ce qu'Hermione Granger était lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans.

Elle avait commencé à feuilleter l'un des livres de la bibliothèque mais pour la première fois, un livre ne la satisfaisait pas pleinement. Tout était trop froid, trop descriptif, trop objectif. Trop extérieur en fait. Roxane avait envie d'anecdotes, de sentiments, de tranches de vie. Elle voulait que ce soit son père qui lui raconte cette guerre. Elle en avait lu juste assez pour savoir que sa mère avait combattu héroïquement, aux côtés du jeune homme enterré près d'elle, et de Harry Potter en personne. La suite, elle la voulait de la bouche de Drago. Mais ce dernier restait totalement fermé.

Roxane n'eut d'autre choix que de lui lancer des signaux de détresse, un peu inconsciemment, pour qu'il se rende compte de son mal être et qu'il dépasse ses propres blocages. Elle voulait le faire réagir et peu à peu, se mit à adopter des comportements radicaux et intolérants. Des comportements qui, sans qu'elle puisse s'en douter, étaient similaires à ceux de Drago lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

La façon de penser de Thomas l'avait un peu heurtée au départ. Malgré le charme et l'aisance du jeune homme, elle pouvait parfois distinguer des arrière-pensées dans ses attitudes, dans certains mots qu'il employait, dans la manière dont il considérait certains élèves. Elle s'était rendu compte que les idées de pureté de sang était bien ancrées dans les valeurs du jeune homme. Cependant, il se montrait si adorable avec elle, si attentionnée qu'elle lui pardonnait ce défaut. Puis, au fur et à mesure que sa rancœur contre Drago grandissait, elle s'était mise à reproduire certaines attitudes, dans le but de choquer son père et de le faire réagir en reniant les valeurs qu'il lui avait inculquées.

Un après-midi, Roxane se rendait en cours de préparation physique. Ce cours faisait suite à la Défense contre les Forces du mal. Harry Potter s'était montré une fois de plus exécrable avec elle, et elle avait fini par écoper d'une retenue. Furieuse, elle ne regardait pas devant elle et heurta de plein fouet une petite brune de troisième année, connue pour être une enfant de moldus.

-Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ?! cria-t-elle sans vraiment y réfléchir.

Drago, qui se rendait lui aussi à son cours, assista à toute la scène et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit sa fille par le bras, avec une violence qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai éduquée, lui dit-il froidement, le visage rigide tel un masque.

-Oh, ça va, ça m'a échappé.

-Ça ne devrait pas ! Je te signale que tes grands parents maternels sont des moldus !

-Et comment tu veux que je le sache ? Ma mère est un sujet tabou ici ! s'énerva-t-elle

Le fait qu'il utilise des souvenirs en rapport avec sa mère pour la culpabiliser l'avait exaspérée. Il n'en parlait que quand cela l'arrangeait, alors qu'elle lui avait posé de nombreuses questions restées sans réponse ces derniers temps.

-Ne changes pas de sujet.

-Je ne change pas de sujet, mais tu ne me dis jamais rien ! J'en ai assez…

Elle se détourna pour cacher ses larmes naissantes et se dirigea dans la direction opposée au cours d'entraînement physique. Elle ne voulait plus le voir pour l'instant ou elle risquait de lui dire des paroles qu'elle regretterait.

-Roxane, où tu vas ?

-A l'infirmerie, j'ai mal au crâne.

Elle s'éloigna en vitesse, sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Drago était désemparé, les demandes de sa fille étaient de plus en plus pressantes. Mais il avait une sorte de blocage, il avait trop peur, sans trop savoir vraiment ce qu'il craignait. C'était totalement irrationnel, mais profond. Pourtant, il avait du mal à supporter d'être fâché avec elle, il alla donc la trouver le soir même.

-Tu viens encore me faire la morale ? demanda-t-elle, l'air buté.

-Princesse, excuse-moi, je me suis un peu emporté. Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâchés.

-Moi non plus. Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me parles.

-Je sais chérie, je sais…

-Mais ?

-Mais je n'y arrive pas, je te jure que j'essaie. Laisse-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît.

-Comme tu voudras.

Elle fit l'effort de lui sourire, mais Drago avait senti la déception dans sa voix. Elle semblait étonnamment fragile en cet instant et il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais les démonstrations de tendresse n'étaient pas son genre. Il tendit la main et lui caressa la joue.

-Bonne nuit chérie, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons

« _Je t'aime_ », murmura-t-il pour lui-même lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur Roxane.

* * *

Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Thomas emmena Roxane à Pré au Lard. Ils flânèrent dans les boutiques, burent quelques verres aux Trois Balais, et trouvèrent un coin tranquille pour s'embrasser longuement. La jeune fille se sentait bien, détendue.

-J'ai passé une journée merveilleuse…ronronna-t-elle alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi. On est vraiment bien ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu poses la question ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

-J'aimerais partager encore plus avec toi, déclara-t-il.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que je n'étais pas prête à aller plus loin, répondit-elle avec une pointe de déception.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela ma puce, on a tout le temps pour ça, sourit-il tendrement.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, soulagée. Thomas respectait ses choix et c'était l'une des choses qu'elle appréciait le plus chez lui. En plus de son sourire craquant, de sa douceur et de ses petites attentions quotidiennes…

- Non, je voulais te parler d'une sorte de groupe que j'ai fondé avec quelques autres Serpentard, reprit-il. Il y a Axel, Miranda, Justin et d'autres. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

-Quel genre de groupe ?

-Un groupe de réflexion, on parle des valeurs des sorciers, de notre vision de la société. Il y a une réunion ce soir, si tu veux tu peux venir voir.

-D'accord, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Roxane eut du mal à cacher sa stupéfaction en voyant en quoi consistait exactement le groupe de réflexion. Les Serpentard qui en faisaient partie arrivèrent les uns après les autres dans une salle proche des cachots, que Thomas entoura de sorts de protection divers. Une fois arrivés, ils sortaient de leur sac une cape noire avec une capuche qu'ils rabattaient sur leur tête. Quand ils furent tous là, ils relevèrent tous la manche de leur avant bras droit, découvrant un tatouage similaire. Il représentait une tête de mort, avec un serpent sortant de sa bouche. Le signe disait quelque chose à Roxane, mais elle ne savait plus bien quoi. Les membres du groupe joignirent leurs mains et Thomas prit la parole.

-Je déclare ouverte la trente-huitième réunion des néo mangemorts. Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

« _Néo mangemorts_ ! », s'exclama Roxane dans son esprit. Elle ne se rendait que trop bien compte de ce que cela signifiait. Les nouveaux mangemorts, les successeurs du groupe de fidèles de Voldemort. Elle comprit alors ce que signifiait le tatouage : c'était la marque des ténèbres, elle l'avait vue dans un livre en cherchant des informations sur Hermione. Pendant que son esprit était en plein tourment, les membres s'assirent chacun sur une chaise, disposées en cercle. Thomas, assis sur un siège plus imposant que les autres, présidait l'assemblée.

Au fil des discussions, Roxane se rendit compte que tout ce qu'elle avait soupçonné sur les opinions de Thomas était fondé. Les convives parlaient de sang-de-bourbe, de cloisonnement des moldus, de domination sorcière, d'une société hiérarchisée selon le sang. Ces discours révoltaient Roxane dans ses convictions les plus profondes et elle avait du mal à faire le lien entre son petit ami si tendre et le jeune homme qui présidait la réunion. Au bout d'une heure et demi environ, Thomas se tourna vers la jeune fille.

-Vous aurez tous remarqué que j'ai amené Roxane à la réunion aujourd'hui. Il est question qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je vous propose de voter pour donner votre accord. Que ceux qui sont pour l'entrée de Roxane chez les néo mangemorts lèvent la main.

Tous les membres levèrent la main prestement, en jetant à Roxane des regards approbateurs.

-Bien, approuva Thomas. Roxane, te joins-tu à nous ?

-Je peux te parler quelques minutes en privé avant ? demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.

-Bien sûr.

Ils sortirent tous deux de la pièce et firent quelques pas dans le couloir.

-Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ? l'interrogea-t-il immédiatement.

-Eh bien, ces valeurs dont vous parlez, ce sont celles de…Voldemort, dit-elle prudemment.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit-il en riant. Nous sommes loin d'être aussi radicaaux, nous ne prenons que le meilleur. Nous ne voulons pas éliminer tous ceux qui n'ont pas le sang pur, nous voulons seulement un contrôle et une hiérarchie.

-C'est que…hésita-t-elle. Il me semble que ces valeurs sont prohibées…interdites.

-Enfin ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant. Il ne s'agit pas de faire une révolution ou des actions clandestines. C'est un groupe de réflexion tout à fait respectable.

Roxane se sentit flancher. Après tout il ne s'agissait que de parler, et sa participation avait l'air de vraiment compter pour Thomas. De plus, elle avait en tête de faire réagir son père en prenant de nouveau le contre-pied de ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle arriverait bien à faire taire ses convictions quelques heures par mois s'il le fallait.

-C'est vraiment important pour toi ? demanda-t-elle à Thomas.

-Oui, répondit-il franchement.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

Thomas la prit par la taille et lui donna un baiser qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ce garçon savait exactement comment s'y prendre avec elle.

-Tu fais le bon choix, lui dit-il avec un sourire lumineux.

Il la prit par la main et ils retournèrent tous deux dans la pièce, où les autres les attendaient impatiemment. Thomas entraîna Roxane au centre du cercle, tous les regards fixés sur elle.

-Nous allons procéder à l'intronisation de Roxane, commença Thomas. Roxane Malefoy, souhaites-tu t'engager dans les néo mangemorts ?

-Oui.

-Leur jures-tu implication et fidélité ?

-Oui, dit-elle à nouveau après une courte hésitation au mot « fidélité ».

-Promets-tu de garder le secret sur le groupe et ses activités ?

-Oui.

-Bien. A présent tu dois recevoir la marque. Il faut que tu te l'appliques toi-même. La formule c'est _« Marcamortem »_ . Bien sûr il ne s'agit pas de la vraie marque des ténèbres, c'est plus une sorte de tatouage. Elle est facile à faire disparaître avec la formule « _Finitemarca_ ».

Thomas s'avança vers Roxane au centre du cercle, dont tous les membres se tenaient par la main en les regardant. Le jeune homme releva la manche droite de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son avant bras.

-_Marcamortem ! _ lança-t-elle.

Il y eu un éclair de lumière noire et la marque apparut sur son bras. Thomas lui souhaita au nom de tous la bienvenue parmi les néo mangemorts, et tous les membres vinrent la féliciter. Puis les membres du groupe se dispersèrent. Thomas raccompagna Roxane jusqu'à son dortoir et lui souhaita une bonne nuit sur un baiser passionné. La jeune fille sentait que l'attachement qu'il lui portait grandissait, et rien que pour cela elle se persuada qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

* * *

Drago ne mit que quelques jours à remarquer la marque sur le bras de sa fille, alors qu'elle levait le bras pour prendre un livre dans sa bibliothèque personnelle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, le ton dur et l'air sévère.

-Un tatouage, répondit-elle sans se démonter, faisant taire sa honte.

-La marque des ténèbres ! cria-t-il plus pâle que jamais. Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'elle signifie ?

-Si, répondit Roxane avec un calme qui parut faire sortir Drago de ses gonds.

D'un côté, elle était déçue de la réaction de son père. Elle avait espéré que, plutôt que de se mettre à crier, Drago aurait cherché à comprendre pourquoi elle était tombée si bas. Qu'il se serait remis en cause.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Drago dont le teint avait soudain viré au rouge. Je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça bon sang !

-Pourtant je croyais que les Mangemorts c'était d'anciens amis à toi mon petit papa, répliqua-t-elle en poussant la provocation à l'extrême.

Drago ne répondit rien et la gifla. Pour la première fois en dix-sept ans. C'était un réflexe instinctif, presque de la panique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui jette son passé à la figure. Mais il se demandait également ce qu'il avait raté. Il avait toujours tout fait pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme lui et pourtant… Il savait au fond de lui que c'était de sa faute, qu'il lui avait raconté trop peu de choses et qu'à présent elle était perdue, qu'elle se cherchait dans de mauvaises directions. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il entendit à peine Roxane quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Voilà, c'est moins joyeux mais c'est ça aussi la vie. J'espère que ça vous a plu, je reviens dès que possible avec le chapitre 6 (sur 10 prévus). Bises à tous.


	6. Miroir mon beau miroir

Dans ce chapitre, Roxane en apprend enfin plus sur sa mère. Cela bouleverse à la fois son esprit et ses relations avec Harry. Merci à tous ceux qui viennent me lire et qui me laissent leur avis (Allison c'est un plaisir de te retrouver). Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Miroir mon beau miroir (dis-moi qui était ma mère)**

Malgré la présence et l'amour de Thomas, Roxane se sentait plus seule que jamais. Elle évitait soigneusement son père depuis leur dispute, et ce dernier respectait la distance qu'elle lui imposait. Roxane était pleine de questions. Un soir de fin février, alors qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, elle arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard. Au bout d'un moment, une seule et unique phrase se mit à tourner dans sa tête : « j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur ma mère ». Elle entendit alors un craquement dans le mur qu'elle longeait, et vit une porte s'ouvrir dans la paroi.

Elle venait de découvrir la Salle sur Demande, comme de nombreuses générations d'étudiants avant elle. Intriguée, elle pénétra dans la pièce. Elle y découvrit un grand miroir, qui montait jusqu'au plafond, avec un cadre d'or sculpté. Il était posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffe et comportait une étrange inscription au sommet. C'était le miroir de Riséd, mais Roxane ne le savait pas. Elle regarda dans le cadre et sursauta. Dans le miroir, une femme lui tenait l'épaule. Roxane se retourna et vit qu'elle était seule dans la pièce.

Elle reporta son attention sur le miroir. La femme qui lui tenait l'épaule était habillée en moldue, avec un jean et un pull crème. Elle avait environ 35 ans, des cheveux châtain broussailleux et des yeux chocolat. Elle était plus petite qu'elle. Physiquement, elle ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais la chevelure qui ressemblait à la sienne en brune et quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage lui avait donné une conviction : c'était sa mère, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Une drôle de boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille. A cet instant-là, elle remerciait intensément la magie de permettre des phénomènes comme ceux-ci.

Elle n'imaginait pas sa mère comme cela, mais ce qu'elle voyait lui plaisait. Hermione avait un regard pétillant, dans lequel on pouvait lire de l'intelligence. Son attitude laissait deviner un caractère de feu. Roxane vit son propre reflet serrer la main d'Hermione sur son épaule. Sa mère glissa une main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit un morceau de parchemin plié, qu'elle déposa dans la robe de travail de Roxane. La jeune fille sursauta de nouveau en sentant effectivement quelque chose tomber dans sa poche. Elle glissa sa main à l'intérieur et en ressortit un morceau de parchemin sur lequel figurait un simple mot, « Roxane ». Elle remarqua que l'écriture était rigoureusement identique à la sienne. Elle serra le morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, comme une précieuse relique.

Flash back

Assise au bureau de Dumbledore, Hermione terminait une lettre pour sa fille. Elle sentait que le combat final était imminent et voulait laisser quelque chose à sa fille si jamais il devait lui arriver malheur. Elle y racontait les circonstances de sa naissance, et surtout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle savait qu'un jour sa fille serait scolarisée à Poudlard et avait décidé de mettre sa lettre en sûreté dans le château.

Elle se rendit auprès du miroir du Riséd et lança un sort similaire à celui que Dumbledore avait utilisé pour cacher la pierre philosophale en première année : seule une personne qui souhaitait en savoir plus sur elle pourrait récupérer la lettre.

Fin du flash back

Roxane resta longtemps dans la salle sur demande. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'arracher à cette image d'elle aux côtés de sa mère. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elle apparaisse pour de vrai à ses côtés, pouvoir lui confier ses doutes, ses problèmes, ses petits secrets de fille… Elle se résigna finalement à quitter la pièce. C'était le petit jour. De retour dans la salle commune, elle s'installa face à la cheminée. Elle ressortit le morceau de parchemin de sa poche, et le contempla longuement avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur il y a avait une photo animée. Sa mère, toute jeune, serrait un nouveau-né dans ses bras, avec un sourire lumineux. Hermione tenait Roxane dans ses bras et irradiait de bonheur. Quand Roxane pu détacher son regard de la précieuse photo, elle reporta son attention sur le parchemin. C'était une lettre :

_Ma petite princesse,_

_Je te regardais dans ton berceau d'ébène où tu dors paisiblement, et j'ai ressenti comme une urgence. Il fallait que je t'écrive pour te dire que je t'aime, mais aussi pour te parler de moi. Les jours sont sombres autour de nous et je ne suis pas sûre de vivre assez longtemps pour te voir grandir. Si cela arrivait, je ne voudrais pas que tu croies que je t'ai abandonnée, c'est pourquoi je veux te léguer un morceau de parchemin, avec une partie de ma vie._

_Tu as quatre jours à présent. Tu es un bébé magnifique. Tes petits cheveux blond pâle te donnent l'air d'un ange et je me noie dans tes yeux glaciers. Tu es une petite merveille. Moi, j'ai à peine 18 ans. Ton père et moi ne formons pas un couple, tu n'es pas née d'un amour. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es le résultat d'une belle nuit, qui aura marqué ma vie, et que je t'ai désirée intensément. Roxane, ne crois jamais que tu es le fruit d'une erreur. Je ne regrette rien._

_J'ai caché ma grossesse à mes plus proches amis. Ce n'est pas du tout par honte, mais nous devons nous concentrer sur la guerre, et l'annonce de ma maternité créerait des tensions dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Cela nous affaiblirait et nous ne pouvons pas courir ce risque. Seuls Dumbledore et notre chère infirmière Madame Pomfresh sont au courant. Quand ce cauchemar sera terminé, ils sauront tout, je crierai au monde entier que tu es ma fille et que je suis fière de toi._

_Ton père n'est pas encore venu te voir, je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt. Mais je suis certaine que s'il m'arrive malheur et qu'il me survit, il s'occupera de toi à merveille. Drago a un cœur quoi qu'il veuille me faire croire, et je ne peux pas penser une seconde qu'il pourrait résister à ton adorable sourire. J'espère qu'il te parlera un peu de moi. Tu lui ressembles tellement… C'est un sorcier extrêmement brillant, même si je ne le reconnaîtrai jamais devant lui, et je suis certaine qu'il va s'en sortir. Il a su faire le juste choix et rejoindre le camp du bien. Ne le juges pas sur son passé._

_J'espère que tu grandiras aussi aux côtés de Harry, et de Ron, dans un monde débarrassé de Voldemort. C'est mon souhait le plus cher pour toi. Ils vont certainement t'embêter et te taquiner, mais ce sont les meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. En vérité j'ai longtemps été amoureuse de Ronald et je crois que c'était réciproque, mais les circonstances ne nous ont jamais réunis. Maintenant il y a toi, et cette étrange relation avec ton père qui n'est plus tout à fait la même qu'avant. Même s'il ne dit rien, même si nous avons toujours les mêmes disputes, nos regards et nos attitudes ont changé. J'ai besoin de réfléchir._

_Je vais maintenant te parler un peu de moi. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et j'ai 18 ans. La révélation de ma nature de sorcière a été une surprise pour moi, car mes parents sont des moldus. Pour compenser ce qui me semblait être une faiblesse, j'ai dévoré tous les livres possibles, j'ai fréquenté assidûment les bibliothèques. On m'a beaucoup appelée miss-je-sais-tout, mais mes amis savent que je ne suis pas qu'une croqueuse de livres. Je me bats pour la cause des elfes de maison, parce que je considère que le traitement qui leur est fait n'est pas humain. Je suis aussi réputée pour mon mauvais caractère, et j'avoue que je suis assez prompte aux hurlements quand on me cherche un peu trop._

_Si tu as eu cette lettre, c'est que tu as fait ton entrée à Poudlard. C'est là que j'ai vécu les meilleures années de ma vie. J'ai passé de merveilleuses journées, à bavarder dans la salle commune avec Harry et Ron, à encourager les équipes de Quidditch, à suivre l'enseignement des meilleurs professeurs. J'espère que tu travailleras dur toi aussi, car suivre l'enseignement de cette école est une vraie chance. Dumbledore est un homme formidable, sans doute le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps avec Harry. J'espère qu'il vivra assez longtemps pour que tu le connaisses, mais Dumbledore donne la réconfortante impression d'être immortel._

_Si jamais ton père n'est plus, saches que Drago Malefoy est un bel homme, grand et distingué. Il en a conscience, ce qui le rend un brin arrogant. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, même s'il s'en est rendu compte un peu tard._

_Ma fille, je te souhaite une douce vie, remplie de plus de bonheurs que de chagrins. Mais surtout, je souhaite que tu n'aies pas les soucis qui nous rongent, que tu vives dans un monde où la magie noire n'aura pas pris le pouvoir. J'espère être à tes côtés pour voir ce monde meilleur._

_Où que je sois, je t'aime,_

_Hermione._

Roxane essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, et pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin qui en était baigné pour le sécher. Elle avait presque l'âge de sa mère quand elle avait écrit cette lettre et cela lui faisait une étrange impression. Le cri d'amour qu'elle lui lançait l'avait atteinte en plein cœur. Auparavant, elle était fière d'être sa fille et aurait aimé la connaître, maintenant elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. En revanche, la jeune fille en voulait à son père d'en avoir si peu dit sur cette femme d'exception, alors que cette dernière semblait avoir beaucoup d'estime pour lui, si ce n'est plus.

Elle pensait aussi à l'homme de l'autre tombe blanche, et à Harry Potter. Sa mère les avait aimés. Roxane avait du mal à réaliser que son arrogant professeur de DCFM était le jeune homme admirable et courageux dont parlaient sa mère et les livres d'histoire. Elle s'arracha à ses réflexions, car les Gryffondor commençaient à sortir de leurs dortoirs pour le petit déjeuner. Elle plia soigneusement la lettre et la glissa dans la reliure de son manuel préféré, celui de potions avant de rejoindre Mylène.

* * *

Quelques jours se passèrent sans que la vie de Roxane ne change. Elle contemplait longuement la photographie et sortait souvent la lettre pour la relire, la connaissait à présent par cœur. Mais pour l'instant, elle préférait la garder pour elle, se refusant notamment à la partager avec son père.

Roxane se trouvait en cours de DCFM, et Harry l'irritait de plus en plus. Roxane trouvait qu'il faisait injure à sa mère et au souvenir que cette dernière avait gardé de lui. Comment pouvait-il se pavaner et perdre son temps en querelles futiles avec ses élèves alors que sa mère dormait six pieds sous terre ? C'était donc pour **ça **qu'elle était morte ?

-Mon cours n'est pas digne de votre attention peut-être ? l'interrogea Harry en se plantant juste sous son nez, interrompant ses pensées.

La jeune fille choisit l'option de se taire, car toutes les répliques qui lui venaient à l'esprit était plutôt injurieuses et elle ne voulait pas donner à ce sadique un prétexte pour la coller une nouvelle fois.

-Non bien sûr, poursuivit-il sans attendre sa réponse, mademoiselle _Malefoy_ a sûrement des pensées bien plus intéressantes que mon cours.

Le mépris avec lequel Harry prononça son nom de famille la mit hors d'elle, et ce fut sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'elle explosa. Elle se leva et lui dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur :

-Arrêtez de cracher mon nom comme une insulte ! D'ailleurs mon nom c'est Malefoy **Granger**, il faudrait peut-être prendre la peine de lire vos listes jusqu'au bout !

Elle vit Harry blêmir, rester bouche bée quelques instants. Puis son teint passa de blanc à écarlate en quelques secondes et il se mit à hurler :

-Vous n'avez pas honte d'associer Hermione Granger à vos remarques perfides ?

-Mais…tenta de répondre Roxane, désarçonnée.

-**DEHORS** ! rugit Harry en montrant la porte.

Roxane obtempéra même si elle brûlait d'envie de s'expliquer. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de son professeur lui intimait la crainte et le respect. Harry de son côté, tenta de poursuivre son cours, dans un état second. Il frémissait encore de rage. Il reprit sa liste et constata que la pimbêche portait seulement le nom de Malefoy. Comment avait-elle osé utiliser le souvenir d'Hermione pour le faire sortir de ses gonds ?

Et pourtant…

Pourtant, quand il se fut calmé, beaucoup de choses revinrent soudain en mémoire à Harry. La manière dont son élève fronçait les sourcils, et qui lui avait paru si souvent familière, son air buté. Son écriture qui le troublait. Le fait qu'elle soit à Gryffondor. Les expressions qui le frappaient parfois, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Tout cela, c'était du Hermione tout craché, comme n'avait-il pas fait le lien plus tôt ?

« _Mais ce n'est pas possible !_ » se ressaisit-il brusquement. « _Hermione et Malefoy ! C'est aussi insensé que Rogue et Neville ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir eu un enfant ensemble ! Et puis je l'aurais su quand même ! __**Ce - n'est - pas - possible**__. »_

Harry continua ainsi une bonne demi-heure à débiter son cours, tout en se menant un combat intérieur. Finalement, la conclusion « Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore » s'imposa à lui, et il lâcha ses élèves avec un quart d'heure d'avance pour courir dans le bureau du directeur. Il aspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte, et entra sur l'invitation du vieux sorcier. Quand il s'avança, Dumbledore le dévisagea, remarquant son air infiniment troublé.

-Te voilà enfin Harry. Tu en a mis du temps à comprendre.

-Mais enfin Albus, comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry, une nouvelle fois surpris par la perspicacité de son directeur.

-Parfois, même les trajectoires qui semblent les plus opposées finissent par se croiser.

-Vous voulez dire que cette…cette…fille (_« ne plus l'insulter, ne plus l'insulter »_ s'intima-t-il mentalement), est **vraiment** la fille d'Hermione ?

-Tu le sais déjà Harry, répondit paisiblement Dumbledore.

-Mais pourquoi…pourquoi Hermione n'a rien dit ?

-Parce que Ronald et toi vous auriez très mal réagi. Nous attendions que la situation soit moins tendue. Seuls Pompom et moi étions au courant. Quand Drago a récupéré sa fille, j'espérais qu'il la laisserait grandir auprès de toi, elle aurait eu une vraie famille avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais il en a décidé autrement.

-Quel espèce de…

-Je sais Harry. Mais ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore admis qu'il l'aimait. Je crois qu'il ne l'a d'ailleurs toujours pas admis. Mais au fond de lui il s'en veut terriblement, et ça le ronge.

-Admettons. Mais j'ai été tellement odieux avec Roxane que je ne sais pas si je dois essayer de nouer un contact, reconnut-il.

-Pourtant elle en a besoin, bien plus que tu ne crois. Drago lui en a très peu raconté, et elle a de plus en plus besoin de savoir.

-Où puis-je la trouver ?

-A l'endroit où toi-même tu aimais passer tes nuits en première année voyons, répondit Albus comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry ferma les yeux et inclina la tête en signe de remerciement. Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce, alors que Dumbledore se remettait à l'assemblage de son puzzle de 2000 pièces représentant Maya l'Abeille.

* * *

Harry fit les cent pas devant la Salle sur Demande pendant un petit moment. Il ne savait pas encore s'il oserait franchir la porte. Il avait été odieux avec Roxane depuis le départ, et il craignait un peu l'accueil qu'elle lui ferait. Il s'en voulait. Focalisé sur son aversion pour Malefoy, il ne lui avait pas laissé sa chance. Il avait répondu à ses provocations et n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Pourtant, si elle avait hérité ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de sa mère, elle devait en valoir la peine. Hermione ne devait vraiment pas être fière de lui…

Finalement, il ouvrit la porte apparue dans le mur, et pénétra dans la pièce. Roxane se tenait devant le miroir du Riséd. Elle se retourna au bruit que fit la porte en s'ouvrant et le regarda. Elle avait l'air à la fois furieux et peiné. Harry se demanda comment il n'avait pas eu des doutes plus tôt. C'était le physique de Malefoy, mais bel et bien les expressions d'Hermione. Elle regarda autour d'elle, semblant chercher une issue pour s'échapper, ou quelque chose à lui jeter à la tête.

-Moi aussi quand je regarde dans le miroir je la vois, souffla-t-il. Elle et Ron m'entourent, comme avant…

Le regard de Roxane arrêta d'errer autour de la pièce pour se fixer sur lui. Elle lui en voulait tellement de ne pas l'avoir crue, elle s'était sentie rejetée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été. Mais elle remarqua son air nostalgique, sincère de toute évidence. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, elle sortit la lettre de son sac et la lui tendit. Elle reporta son attention sur le miroir pendant qu'il parcourait le parchemin, voulant le laisser seul avec ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna. Ses derniers préjugés tombèrent quand elle vit que Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait plus rien du crétin arrogant qu'elle côtoyait habituellement.

-Ils me manquent tellement tous les deux… Depuis qu'ils sont partis la vie n'a plus tellement de sens. Que doivent-ils penser de moi aujourd'hui ?

-Elle pensait que vous êtes le plus grand sorcier du monde, répondit Roxane.

-J'aurais pu l'être. Peut-être que je l'ai été. Mais j'ai toujours tout fait pour oublier cette guerre, je me suis replié sur ce poste de professeur. Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'autre, un prof tristement banal qui se venge sur ses élèves. Presque une pâle copie de Rogue… Je suis devenu odieux, parce qu'être quelqu'un de bien et d'héroïque m'avait fait perdre mon parrain et mes deux meilleurs amis. Je te demande pardon Roxane.

La voix de Harry se brisa sur ces dernières paroles, et la jeune fille hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait. Qui aurait cru que Harry Potter cachait des failles ? Roxane pensa qu'elle s'en serait peut-être rendue compte si elle l'avait mieux observé. Peut-être aurait-elle remarqué qu'il n'avait pas toujours l'air si sûr de lui, peut-être aurait-elle remarqué ces moments d'absences où il pensait à ceux qu'il avait perdus.

-Il serait peut-être temps qu'on fasse la paix, suggéra la jeune fille.

-Je suis content que tu le proposes, sourit-il. Je pense qu'on a des tas de choses à s'apprendre tous les deux. Tu sais, avec ta mère on a aussi commencé par se détester, se souvint-il.

-Ah oui ? demanda Roxane avec une réelle curiosité.

-Avec Ron on la trouvait insupportable, avec son obsession à vouloir nous faire respecter le règlement. Et sa façon de réciter tous les livres par cœur ! Mais un jour, elle nous a sauvé la mise face à Mc Gonagall, et on a compris qu'elle serait avant tout une amie formidable. Et on ne s'est plus quittés…

Roxane écouta longtemps Harry énumérer les souvenirs qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir depuis longtemps. Elle enregistrait avec délectation le moindre petit détail, la moindre parcelle de vie que son professeur lui offrait. Les souvenirs que son père lui avait toujours refusés. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi quand Harry lui avait raconté quelques épisodes, quand Drago traitait Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, ou le jour où elle lui avait cassé la figure. Elle avait du mal à faire le lien entre le père qui avait toujours prôné la tolérance et le jeune homme à l'âme noire. Elle se sentit elle-même honteuse en pensant aux néo-Mangemorts et à leurs idéaux qu'elle écoutait sans broncher, même si elle n'y adhérait pas vraiment.

De son côté, elle raconta à Harry un peu de son enfance, et fut heureuse de voir une réelle lueur d'attention dans ses yeux. Ce dernier découvrait avec bonheur les nombreux points communs de Roxane et Hermione. Ils se quittèrent finalement sur les coups de minuit, en se promettant de renouveler souvent leurs discussions.

-Bonne nuit Roxane, lui dit Harry avec cette tendresse toute nouvelle qui s'était déjà installée entre eux.

-Euh, professeur ?

-Appelle-moi Harry s'il te plaît.

-Je peux vous faire un câlin ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

Drago n'était pas très friand des marques d'affection, et la discussion avec Harry avait remué beaucoup de choses en elle. Roxane avait besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Harry le comprit aussi et n'hésita pas à la serrer dans ses bras. Puis ils se séparèrent, heureux de s'être enfin trouvés.


	7. Comme ta mère

Mille excuses pour l'attente mais entre le boulot, les tâches domestiques et les soldes... Pas toujours facile! Dans ce chapitre Roxane et Harry se rapprochent, ce qui fait beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille. Elle commence à s'éloigner de Thomas et du groupe de néo mangemorts. En revanche les relations avec Drago ne st toujours pas au beau fixe. Bonne lecture etj'espère que ça vous plaira!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Comme ta mère**

En ce début de mois de mars, Roxane et Harry apprenaient peu à peu à se connaître. Harry prit l'habitude de passer une ou deux soirée par semaine dans ses appartements au lieu de rentrer chez lui, soirées qu'il passait en discussions avec Roxane. A l'évocation du passé se mêlaient leurs préoccupations quotidiennes, leurs espoirs, leurs attentes.

Drago, de son côté, était jaloux. Il voyait sa fille se rapprocher inexorablement de Potter. Il savait que Potter offrait à sa fille tous les souvenirs qu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui raconter, sans savoir si c'était par peur, par égoïsme ou par lâcheté. Roxane et lui avaient recommencé à se voir, mais n'avaient jamais reparlé du clash qui avait eu lieu à cause du tatouage de Roxane. Ils savaient tous deux que cela les mènerait à une nouvelle dispute.

Drago se contentait de rester vigilant, de la surveiller discrètement en espérant que sa fille ne déraperait pas trop. Elle ne lui avait rien dit du groupe des néo mangemorts, fidèle au serment de secret qu'elle avait prêté. Drago pour sa part savait qu'elle n'adhérait pas aux valeurs liées à la marque des ténèbres qu'elle portait sur le bras, et avait fini par comprendre que c'était un appel au secours. Il espérait donc qu'elle retrouverait son équilibre, et tant pis si c'était grâce à Potter.

Le père et la fille continuaient à se voir de temps à autre. Mais dans les yeux de Roxane, il voyait des choses nouvelles quand elle le regardait. Des reproches, des non-dits, de la déception. Il ne savait pas bien comment s'y prendre pour améliorer la situation, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour sa défense. Il se sentait perdu, se retrouvant tout à coup face à des souvenirs qu'il avait toujours fui, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu la force d'affronter.

Harry, lui, était heureux. Il avait l'impression de retrouver auprès de la jeune fille un peu d'Hermione. Mais surtout il était ravi de pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose, et il aimait l'avidité et la curiosité avec lesquelles elle l'écoutait. Il se sentait de nouveau utile et retrouvait un peu d'estime pour lui-même. Il regrettait ces années passées à pleurer sur son sort et sur l'absence de ses deux amis, ces années d'apathie. Ces dix-sept longues années où il s'était laissé lentement couler sans plonger tout à fait.

Ginny avait pourtant essayé de le secouer, mais ses efforts étaient restés vains. Les deux époux s'étaient un peu éloignés, et Harry sentait que son mariage commençait à battre de l'aile. Mais ces dernières semaines il avait retrouvé de l'allant, et s'était surpris à trouver la vie belle. Harry avait réalisé qu'il était heureux, et qu'il avait une femme formidable. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

-Cette petite te fait beaucoup de bien, fit remarquer Ginny à son époux un jour qu'il rentrait d'une nouvelle soirée avec Roxane.

-Tu trouves ? demanda-t-il.

-Regarde-toi, tu rentres, tu as le sourire, tu viens tout de suite m'embrasser, tu t'intéresses à ma journée… Il y a une petite lumière dans tes yeux. Je retrouve le Harry dont je suis tombé amoureuse, répondit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché tout ce temps, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Ce qui compte c'est qu'on soit de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément comme à leurs dix-sept ans, comme cela leur arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Ils profitaient du moindre espace dans leur emploi du temps pour se voir et se comportaient comme des adolescents.

Mais l'homme Harry Potter n'était pas le seul à avoir trouvé un second souffle. C'était aussi le cas du professeur Potter. Il avait commencé à sortir tous ses cours des tiroirs, les étudiait avec objectivité et les reprenait, faisant de nouvelles recherches. Il avait aussi retrouvé de l'intérêt pour son travail. Son attitude en cours avait également changé, il se faisait moins arrogant, moins partial. L'arrivée de Roxane avait bouleversé sa vie, dans le bon sens.

* * *

Par une journée ensoleillée, Harry et Roxane se baladaient dans le parc après avoir pris leur repas de midi ensemble. Il faisait chaud pour la saison et, sans réfléchir, Roxane releva les manches de sa robe de sorcière. Elle réalisa très vite que cela exposait son tatouage, mais Harry le remarqua avant qu'elle n'ait pu rabattre les manches.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il intrigué en lui prenant le bras. Roxane ne me dit pas que…

Il la fixait intensément et elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui mentir, et craignait par-dessus tout qu'il soit déçu et qu'il la rejette.

-Si…répondit-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse. C'est…certains Serpentard autour de Zabini ont fondé une sorte de groupe de réflexion autour des idées de…de Voldemort.

-Mais pourquoi Roxane ? Pourquoi toi ? Je sais bien que tu ne partages pas ces idéaux.

Roxane se rendit compte qu'il l'observait avec sollicitude. Son regard n'était ni accusateur, ni déçu. Harry essayait de la comprendre, ce que n'avait pas su faire Drago.

-Parce que…Je voulais faire réagir papa. Je voulais qu'il me parle, je voulais qu'il me dise des choses sur ma mère. Adopter des comportements inacceptables, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour le faire réagir. Mais je te jure que je n'y crois pas, que je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec eux.

-Je te crois, répondit-il en lui caressant la joue et en lui souriant. Et je comprends. Je vois bien qu'au fond de toi il y a une souffrance, et que Drago est le seul à pouvoir la combler. Il a besoin de temps mais il le fera, poursuivit-il, surpris lui-même de se faire l'avocat de Drago. Il t'aime.

-J'espère, j'espère vraiment.

-Il y a juste un truc qui me chiffonne : et Thomas dans tout ça ? Ça ne te gêne pas qu'il ait des opinions pareilles ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais quand nous sommes tous les deux il n'est pas comme ça, il est attentionné, doux. Je crois que je l'aime, et ce n'est pas facile de faire la part des choses.

-Je vois. Mais promets-moi de faire attention à toi.

-Je te le promets.

Harry ne lui avait donné aucune instruction, n'avait pas tenté de l'influencer mais Roxane comprit lors de cette discussion qu'elle voulait quitter les néo-Mangemorts. Justement elle devait passer la soirée avec Thomas ce jour-là. La jeune fille rassembla son courage et aborda le sujet.

-Thomas, je voudrais quitter le groupe de réflexion.

-Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que toutes ces choses…Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été éduquée.

-Si c'était le cas tu ne serais jamais venue. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Mais… tenta-elle d'objecter, en pleine incompréhension.

-Si tu quittes le groupe tu fais aussi une croix sur moi, la coupa-t-il d'un ton assez dur.

-Mais pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle d'une petite voix en s'efforçant de retenir ses larmes.

-Roxane, dit-il d'une voix radoucie en l'enlaçant. Je veux tout partager avec toi, voilà pourquoi. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il.

Alors Roxane était restée, elle voulait croire que Thomas tenait vraiment à elle. Après tout il lui avait donné tant de preuves de son attachement. Il se montrait patient, respectant notamment son choix de ne pas avoir de relation physique. Peut-être l'amour la rendait-il aveugle, mais elle n'avait pas la force de faire une croix sur le réconfort qu'il lui apportait, dans cette période difficile pour elle.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Drago et Severus Rogue partageaient un repas bien arrosé dans les cachots. Evitant soigneusement le passé, ils avaient parlé de Quidditch, des femmes, et en étaient à présent à Poudlard.

-Tu sais que j'ai encore mis un Optimal à ta fille Drago ? déclara soudain Rogue. Je crois que c'est le huitième cette année. J'ai jamais vu ça.

-Oui elle est brillante, répondit le blond avec un sourire teinté d'amertume.

-Mais ? demande Rogue qui avait perçu le malaise de Drago.

-Je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait de venir ici. Depuis qu'on est arrivés nous n'avons fait que nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Elle pose des questions auxquelles je ne suis pas prêt à répondre. Elle m'en veut et elle a raison…

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle était la fille de Granger, dit Rogue d'un air songeur.

-J'ai toujours fait en sorte que personne ne le sache, répondit Drago en se resservant du vin. J'aurais aimé que Roxane elle-même l'oublie. Ça marchait très bien jusqu'à maintenant. Mais je soupçonne Dumbledore de l'avoir fait exprès. Ce vieux gâteux aura créé le cours de d'entraînement physique exprès pour que ma fille se préoccupe de sa mère…

-Il en est tout à fait capable, approuva Rogue.

Les deux hommes replongèrent dans un silence pensif, plongés une vingtaine d'années en arrière, une période que tous avaient envie d'oublier. Tous sauf Roxane, qui elle avait soif d'apprendre.

* * *

Un matin de mars, après une excellente soirée en compagnie de Harry, Roxane se leva de très bonne humeur et décida d'aller chercher son père pour qu'ils prennent leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Mais elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit une Serpentard de septième année sortir de la chambre de son père. Elle hésita à repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, puis se ravisa. Foi de Malefoy-Granger, elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça alors qu'il lui dispensait de grandes leçons de morale. Elle vit son père blêmir lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui.

-Chérie, je peux t'expliquer…tenta-t-il maladroitement de la devancer.

-Pas la peine papa, j'ai très bien vu. Je ne pensais pas que ton besoin de séduire était maladif au point de profiter de gamines…

-Elle est majeure.

-Mais encore heureux ! s'écria Roxane, rouge d'indignation. Il ne manquerait plus que tu sois un criminel en plus d'un pervers !

-Princesse…

-Ah non ! Je n'ai jamais rien dit en Roumanie quand tu ramenais une ou plusieurs poufs siliconées à la maison, mais trop c'est trop !

Roxane avait déjà suffisamment de mal avec ses propres débats intérieurs, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, pas d'un éternel adolescent qui prenait tout à la légère et qui ne vivait que dans l'instant présent. Elle lui en voulait terriblement de mener ce genre de vie alors que sa mère dormait six pieds sous terre. Drago, de son côté pensait également à Hermione. C'était dingue ce que Roxane lui ressemblait en cet instant… Aussi moralisatrice et explosive, aussi exaspérante.

-Tu es vraiment comme ta mère, lança-t-il sans réfléchir, sur un ton plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Roxane sentit la fureur monter en elle en entendant ces mots. Comment osait-il critiquer sa mère en cet instant ? Il ne pouvait pas soutenir la comparaison un seul instant face à elle ! Les craintes de Drago s'était révélées fondées : plus Roxane connaissait et admirait sa mère, plus elle s'éloignait de son père. La réplique cinglante de Roxane ne se fit donc pas attendre :

-Je préfère être comme elle que comme toi.

Puis elle planta là un Drago conscient d'avoir commis deux énormes bourdes successives qu'il ne serait pas facile de pardonner.

* * *

La dispute avec son père avait aidé Roxane à prendre une décision. Elle ne voulait pas être comme lui, et surtout pas quand il était jeune. Et tant pis si ça devait lui coûter sa relation avec Thomas. S'il lui préférait des idéaux racistes, c'était qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, même si elle avait passé de beaux moments avec lui. Justement, ils avaient rendez-vous dans le parc ce matin-là. Thomas lui sourit, de ce sourire qui la faisait tellement craquer. Mais elle trouva la force de le stopper alors qu'il allait l'embrasser.

-Thomas il faut que je te parle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? lui demanda-t-il, irrité.

-Je quitte les néo-Mangemorts. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.

-Moi non plus. Si tu t'en vas, toi et moi c'est fini.

-Alors c'est fini, annonça-t-elle sans flancher.

-Très bien. De toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'une fille de sang de bourbe ! cracha-t-il avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, sans se retourner.

-Espèce de connard ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons.

S'il n'avait pas déjà été aussi loin, elle l'aurait rattrapé pour lui mettre son point dans la figure. Le fait qu'il insulte sa mère lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux pour de bon : Thomas Zabini était une ordure de la pire espèce. Elle réalisa qu'il l'avait manipulée, jouant avec ses sentiments, abusant de l'influence qu'il avait sur elle. Roxane se sentait soulagée, en accord avec elle-même. Elle se sentait même un peu bête de s'être laissée entraîner parmi eux. Elle releva la manche de sa robe, et fit disparaître le tatouage en forme de serpent d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans encombres, la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie aussi sereine depuis plusieurs mois. En sortant du cours de DCFM, elle montra fièrement à Harry son avant bras débarrassé du tatouage. Mais alors que Roxane se dirigeait vers son dortoir à une heure tardive, après avoir passé la soirée en compagnie de Harry, elle tomba nez à nez avec 4 silhouettes encapuchonnées.

-Depuis quand les néo-Mangemorts mettent-ils leurs idéaux en pratique ? demanda-t-elle sans se laisser démonter par les quatre baguette brandies vers elle. Je croyais que c'était « un groupe de réflexion tout a fait respectable ».

-Ne fais pas la maligne, lui répondit la voix de Thomas. On est venus te prévenir de ne surtout pas t'aviser de parler de notre association au vieux fou qui dirige cette école.

-Pauvre nul !

-Ah oui, et te conseiller de ne plus jamais m'insulter… poursuivit la voix de Thomas de plus en plus menaçante.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! s'exclama Roxane, sans se soucier d'être seule face à quatre garçons, prête à se défendre.

Mais l'un des garçons s'était glissé derrière elle, et avant qu'elle puisse réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, il lui tordit le bras dans le dos, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Thomas s'approcha d'elle, la toisa de toute sa hauteur, et lui plaça sa baguette contre la nuque, comme un pistolet.

-On va devoir te donner une petite leçon…

Roxane ne su jamais ce qui aurait pu lui arriver, car une personne arriva à l'autre bout du couloir, et jeta un sort à Zabini. L'onde de choc jeta Roxane à terre. « _Ça, ce n'est pas un petit sort de débutant_ » songea-t-elle malgré sa frayeur. Elle leva la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur et aperçut…Timothy Potter.

-Alors Potter, on joue les chevaliers ? le provoqua Zabini tout en essayant de récupérer sa baguette.

-Ecoute-moi au lieu de gaspiller ta salive. Si tu t'avises de t'approcher à nouveau d'elle à moins de trois mètres, je te détruis ta sale petite gueule.

« _J'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps ! »_ faillit crier Roxane, mais elle se dit que vu sa position, ce serait plutôt mal venu. Il n'empêche que ça l'énervait toujours de voir Timothy jouer les types bien alors que c'était un crétin arrogant doublé d'un séducteur maladif !

Zabini et ses trois acolytes choisirent l'option de s'en aller en silence, en jurant intérieurement de se venger s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Timothy les suivit du regard pour vérifier qu'ils partaient bel et bien, puis reporta son attention sur Roxane.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci toi ? répliqua-t-elle en repoussant sa main et en se relevant à l'aide du mur.

-Tu ne pourrais pas montrer un peu de reconnaissance comme les gens civilisés ? demanda le jeune homme sans prendre la peine de répondre à la question.

En vérité c'était son père qui lui avait demandé de faire un tour dans les couloirs avant de rentrer retrouver Ginny. Harry s'était douté que Zabini ne lâcherait pas Roxane aussi facilement, et il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais Timothy ne lui dirait certainement pas qu'il était là pour elle, elle aurait encore pris ça pour une tentative de séduction et l'aurait envoyé balader avec des remarques acides.

-Je maîtrisais tout à fait la situation, répondit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

Le côté Malefoy de Roxane l'empêchait de montrer le moindre signe de gratitude à son ennemi. Elle se mura dans un silence buté pendant qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et récupérait sa baguette. Puis elle prit la direction du dortoir, Timothy sur ses talons.

-Je connais le chemin, lui lança-t-elle, excédée.

-Je t'accompagne, pas la peine de négocier, répliqua Timothy d'un ton qui n'acceptait aucune contestation.

Roxane poursuivit son chemin en silence, à grandes enjambées, pour être débarrassée de Timothy le plus vite possible.

* * *

Mais le lendemain, une fois passée l'humiliation d'avoir eu besoin d'aide, elle se sentait plus encline aux remerciements. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui serait arrivé si Timothy n'était pas intervenu. Alors pour une fois, elle fit abstraction de son orgueil et de son hostilité et alla le trouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, avant le petit déjeuner. Il était comme toujours entouré de sa cour, et tous la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'eux.

-Potter, je peux te parler ? demanda-t-elle.

Timothy hocha la tête pour montrer son accord, et ils s'éloignèrent hors de portée des autres.

-Alors ? demanda Timothy, mi-étonné mi-curieux de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Ben euh…en fait…je…merci pour hier soir, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Tu avais raison à propos de Thomas, reconnut-elle. Depuis le début.

-De rien, répondit-il en souriant, sans fanfaronner. Tu ne me dois rien tu sais. Je n'ai parlé à personne de notre petite rencontre d'hier.

-C'est gentil. Bon euh…à tout à l'heure, bredouilla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

C'était tellement nouveau d'être amicale avec Timothy qu'elle ne savait pas bien quoi dire et comment réagir. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait beaucoup apprécié sa réaction, ni triomphante ni condescendante. Sans doute que comme Harry, lui aussi cachait de bons côtés sous ses airs d'enfant gâté.

En arrivant en cours de potions, Roxane fut un peu désorienté. La totalité des Serpentard l'ignora superbement, tandis que Thomas lui lançait des regards noirs et froids. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue parmi les vert et argent. Elle allait se rendre seule dans le fond de la pièce lorsque Timothy lui fit un signe discret, désignant la place vide à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas cet insupportable air sûr de lui, dragueur ou triomphant. Alors, sans trop réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour et s'installa auprès de lui. Et au diable ces mois d'incompréhension totale et d'agressivité, leur relation prit ce jour-là un nouveau tournant. Sans devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre.

Voilà voilà, et promis je ne vous ferait pas attendre aussi longtemps pour le prochain chapitre, où Roxane passera ses vacances de Pâques chez les Potter...


	8. L'ordre du phénix

Me revoilà avec ce chapitre 8! Donc dans ce chapitre, Roxane passe les vacances de Pâques chez les Potter, faisant la connaissance de Ginny, de l'Ordre du Phénix, et surtout apprenant à mieux connaître Timothy. Bonne lecture et merci pour vos encouragements !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'Ordre du Phénix**

A la veille des vacances de Pâques, Drago devait partir pour une tournée autour du monde afin de jouer plusieurs matchs de Quidditch au profit de l'association « Les Orphelins de Voldemort ». Cette association dont il faisait partie venait en aide aux enfants qui avaient perdu leurs parents lors de la guerre contre Voldemort. Il avait eu l'idée d'organiser cette opération avec son ancienne équipe de Bucarest, il jouerait avec eux contre les équipes nationales de plusieurs pays. Etant donné qu'ils étaient en froid depuis l'épisode de la « pouf siliconée », Roxane refusa de l'accompagner. Elle se prépara donc à passer les vacances de Pâques à Poudlard. Mais la veille des vacances, alors que Roxane et Harry avait du mal à se quitter après une nouvelle soirée ensemble, il lui fit une proposition :

-Roxane, et si tu passais les vacances à la maison ?

-Je ne veux pas déranger, répondit-elle timidement. Tu n'en as même pas parlé à ta femme.

-Je suis sûr que Ginny sera ravie de te rencontrer, Hermione était sa meilleure amie.

-Alors c'est d'accord.

-Dois-je demander à Tim de se munir de son gilet par balle ? plaisanta Harry.

-Non, je n'attaque qu'avec ma baguette ! Non, mais ça s'est arrangé entre nous, tu le sais bien.

En effet, les relations entre Timothy et Roxane s'étaient disons…apaisées. Ils avaient enterré la hache de guerre et se côtoyaient régulièrement, Timothy l'avait intégrée aux Gryffondor. Cela s'était fait d'autant plus facilement que Marc et Mylène avaient lié connaissance et étaient devenus très proches. A force de tanner Marc, Roxane avait obtenu qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains, au moins pour encourager la discussion avec son amie. Cela semblait plutôt en bonne voie. De leur côté, Roxane et Timothy faisaient des efforts pour ne plus se hurler dessus. Elle le trouvait toujours indécent avec ses conquêtes et trop sûr de lui, il la trouvait toujours froide et renfermée. Mais il y avait désormais une sorte de respect mutuel entre eux.

Roxane partit donc chez les Potter le lendemain, pour ce qui allait devenir les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

* * *

Roxane se trouvait à présent dans la cheminée des Potter, avec Harry et Timothy. Elle avait une boule à l'estomac, appréhendant la rencontre avec une proche de sa mère. Elle voulait à tout prix lui plaire. Ginny les attendait dans le salon et rejoignit immédiatement son mari pour l'embrasser. Roxane pensa que l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre était évident, et que Timothy avait de la chance d'avoir une famille si unie. Ginny embrassa ensuite son fils, tout en époussetant les cendres sur sa robe de sorcier.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Roxane et la jeune fille crut déceler de l'émotion dans son regard étincelant. Ginny ouvrit les bras pour l'étreindre et Roxane n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre à son invitation.

-Je suis ravie de te rencontrer Roxane…

Elles furent interrompues par une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Une mini tornade rousse aux yeux verts fit irruption dans le salon et se jeta sur Timothy.

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim !

-Ma princesse ! s'exclama ce dernier en soulevant la petite fille et en la faisant tournoyer autour de lui. Tu as été sage pendant mon absence ?

-Oh oui ! répondit-elle avec entrain en cherchant du regard l'approbation de sa mère.

-Bon alors tu as mérité un petit cadeau, lui dit-il en lui tendant un paquet de bonbons de chez Honeydukes.

-Merciii ! s'écria-t-elle en déposant sur sa joue un baiser sonore

Roxane regardait avec tendresse Timothy couvrir de baisers les joues de sa petite sœur qui riait de joie. Finalement ce jeune homme avait peut-être un cœur en plus de sa libido…

-Dis, c'est qui elle ? demanda la petite fille en montrant Roxane. Ton amoureuse ?

-Ah j'aurais bien aimé mais non ! C'est une amie de classe et elle s'appelle Roxane. Roxane je te présente ma sœur Iris, 5 ans et demi et un adorable petit monstre.

-Salut Iris, dit Roxane en s'approchant pour lui faire un bisou, que la petite lui rendit de bonne grâce.

-Elle est jolie hein ? l'entendit-elle chuchoter à l'oreille de son frère qui approuva vigoureusement. Ah zut j'ai oublié, je t'ai fait un dessin !

La petite sauta des bras de son frère avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée en direction de sa chambre.

-Et moi j'ai même pas droit à un bisou hein ? se plaignit Harry. C'est pas juste…

-Elle te voit presque tous les soirs, c'est moins attrayant. Mais je suis là moi, lui rappela Ginny en l'enlaçant.

-Restons pas là, depuis quelques semaines c'est des vrais ados ces deux-là, déclara Tim à Roxane. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Il la guida jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où elle déposa ses affaires. Sur le mur trônait une photo de Tim et Iris en plein éclat de rire.

-Ta petite sœur à l'air de beaucoup t'aimer, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Je suis fou d'elle, admit-il, et incapable de résister au moindre de ses désirs. Et elle le sait cette petite teigne. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Iris se tenait dans l'entrée, son dessin à la main. Timothy la prit sur ses genoux et elle le lui donna.

-Un cœur ? Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes Iris ? demanda-t-il faussement surpris.

-Ben oui ! s'exclama-t-elle comme s'il était le dernier des idiots.

Roxane les regarda poursuivre leurs chamailleries, prêtant même main forte à Iris pour torturer Timothy sous les chatouilles. La soirée se passa gaiement, Roxane se sentait à l'aise dans cette famille. Elle avait l'étrange impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Après le repas, Iris se hissa de nouveau sur les genoux de Tim pour qu'il lui lise une histoire, puis alla se coucher, non sans avoir fait un câlin à chacun. Harry et Ginny, qui se lançaient des regards incendiaires depuis plusieurs heures, ne tardèrent pas à s'éclipser. Tim lui-même disparut quelques minutes, laissant Roxane seule. Elle s'installa sur le canapé avec un livre sur les elfes trouvé dans la bibliothèque. Tim vint la rejoindre, une boîte à chaussures débordante de papiers dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Roxane, intriguée.

-Des photos de la jeunesse de mes parents, des lettres etc. Ça te dit de les regarder ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle en le regardant avec reconnaissance.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures assis sur le canapé, l'un près de l'autre, à regarder la multitude de photos de l'époque de Poudlard. Harry, Hermione et Ron posant tous les trois, irradiant de bonheur, Harry sur un balai, Hermione avec ses notes de BUSE et son insigne de préfète, Hermione et Victor Krum, Ron et Hermione se tirant la langue, la tribu Weasley au grand complet quand Ron était toujours vivant… Sur d'autres photos ils posaient avec Ginny, et les parents de Mylène, Neville et Luna. Il y avait aussi Harry posant avec Marc tout bébé, dont il était le parrain. Il y avait aussi une photo de l'Ordre du Phénix, où Roxane reconnut son père. Ils avaient tous l'air beaucoup plus graves, mais aussi déterminés. Les lettres que Harry, Ron et Hermione s'échangeaient pendant l'été montraient à quel point leur amitié était forte. Tim raconta des anecdotes que ses parents aimaient évoquer de temps en temps.

Les deux jeunes gens réalisèrent tout à coup qu'il était plus de 2h du matin et montèrent se coucher. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit devant la porte de chambre de Roxane. Ils sentaient tous deux que, déjà, quelque chose avait changé. Ils partageaient à présent un début de complicité.

* * *

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent tout aussi bien. Au soir du 2e jour, Iris se mit même à snober son grand frère.

-Aujourd'hui c'est Roxane qui me lit une histoire, décréta-t-elle. Allez laisse-nous tranquille entre filles.

-Très bien...abdiqua le jeune homme en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

Roxane raconta une histoire à la petite fille, et cette dernière lui fit un gros câlin avant d'aller se coucher.

-Roxane je t'aime, dit-elle en la serrant de ses petits bras.

-Moi aussi petite princesse, moi aussi…

Elle referma doucement la porte de la chambre et regagna le salon. Iris lui faisait un bien fou, lui offrait des quantités d'amour et de tendresse. Son attachement envers la petite était déjà immense.

-Eh bien bravo, à peine arrivée et tu deviens la nouvelle icône de ma sœur, se plaignit Tim. D'habitude elle n'a d'yeux que pour moi.

-Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux…

-Oui ! Mais bon je m'en remettrai. Elle est adorable n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus que ça même. Tu es sûr que vous êtes de la même famille ? le taquina-t-elle.

Timothy, pour se venger de cet affront, lui vida son verre d'eau sur la tête. La jeune fille entreprit donc de riposter et ils se mirent à se battre dans le salon. Alors que Roxane avait pris le dessus, son élan fut stoppé quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur à travers le pantalon de Tim. Elle lui faisait donc tant d'effet ? Son intuition fut confirmée quand elle vit l'air gêné du jeune homme. Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme s'ils s'étaient brûlés, et tentèrent de reprendre une contenance, le jeune homme bredouillant qu'il allait se brosser les dents.

* * *

Malgré cet « accident », l'amitié entre Timothy et Roxane continuait de progresser. Ils mirent cet incident sur le compte d'une pure réaction physique afin de ne pas y penser davantage. Il n'était pas rare qu'ils aient de longues discussions, se découvrant l'un l'autre et venant ainsi à bout de certains préjugés. Harry s'était rendu compte de cette évolution.

-J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends de mieux en mieux avec Tim, non ? demanda-t-il un soir à Roxane.

-Oui c'est vrai. Je commence à me dire qu'il y a peut-être quelqu'un d'intéressant derrière. A Poudlard il se montre tellement…superficiel. Ici il est un peu différent.

-Tu as raison, il peut parfois se comporter comme un parfait crétin. Mais à sa décharge je dois dire que c'est inscrit dans nos gênes. Mon père était comme lui plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que ma mère le fasse changer.

-Et toi ?

-Moi je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'être superficiel ou insouciant. A l'époque nous ne pensions qu'à Voldemort…

-Tu t'es rattrapé après !

-Dis-donc je ne te permets pas ! fit-il semblant de se fâcher.

Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes en faisant mine de se fusiller du regard, avant de partir dans un même éclat de rire.

-Je t'assure qu'au fond Timothy est quelqu'un de bien. Seulement tout a toujours été trop facile pour lui jusqu'à maintenant.

-Je ne demande qu'à te croire.

Roxane passait également des heures dans la cuisine avec Ginny. Elle aimait parler avec elle, pas seulement parce qu'elle avait été la meilleure amie de sa mère, mais aussi parce qu'une présence féminine lui avait manqué. Elle appréciait de pouvoir parler de trucs de filles, de vêtements, de livres, de ses doutes. Avec Ginny, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une mère.

Elles parlaient aussi d'Hermione. Ginny lui avait appris que ses grands parents maternels étaient toujours vivants, mais qu'ils ne savaient plus qu'ils avaient une fille, Hermione ayant modifié leur mémoire pour les mettre hors de danger. Roxane trouva cela très courageux de la part de sa mère. Elle se rendait compte que sans l'avoir connue, elle était nostalgique de cette période où le danger était partout, mais où les gens se devaient d'êtres courageux, francs et solidaires.

Un matin, alors que Roxane venait de se lever, Ginny lui apprit qu'elle venait d'avoir ses parents au téléphone, et qu'ils lui avaient proposé un grand repas chez eux, au Terrier, avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. La jeune fille se montra plutôt enthousiaste, même si on pouvait sentir qu'elle était intimidée par cette perspective.

-Tu es vraiment sûre Roxane ? demanda tout de même Harry. Si tu ne te sens pas prête je ne veux pas te forcer la main.

-Oui je suis sûre, sourit-elle. J'appréhende juste un peu.

-Ils vont t'adorer j'en suis sûr.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, les Potter et Roxane frappaient à la porte du Terrier. La grande bicoque tordue, aux multiples cheminées, plu tout de suite à Roxane. Une petite femme replète aux cheveux roux, que Roxane devina être la mère de Ginny, vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour ma chérie, dit-elle d'une voix chaleureuse en embrassant Ginny. Tes cousins t'attendent mon trésor, poursuivit-elle en étreignant Iris. Harry mon chéri tu es toujours trop maigre ! Ma fille ne te donne donc rien à manger ?

-Que voulez-vous, je suis un homme maltraité… fit-il mine de se plaindre.

-On va arranger ça. Mon grand je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle à Tim, avant de se tourner vers Roxane.

-Et donc tu es Roxane… Viens ici ma petite fille, dit-elle en la serrant contre sa poitrine généreuse. Je suis Molly Weasley.

-Enchantée, vraiment, répondit-la jeune fille touchée par ce visage bienveillant et cette affection qu'on lui prodiguait.

Molly les fit entrer dans la maison et Roxane découvrit la petite cuisine encombrée, avec sa pendule sans chiffres ornée d'inscriptions. Enfin ils passèrent au salon et la première chose que remarqua Roxane fut les cheveux de Marc. Ils étaient d'un vert sapin éclatant, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux sombres. Mais surtout ils étaient stables, ne changeaient pas de couleur. Le regard de Roxane descendit un peu et elle vit que Marc tenait la main de Mylène dans la sienne. « _Enfin !! »_, exulta-t-elle intérieurement. Roxane et Tim rejoignirent le jeune couple avec empressement, aussi ravis l'un que l'autre.

Roxane, en observant l'assemblée, remarqua deux autres têtes connues : celle du professeur Rogue et de Dumbledore. Elle fit connaissance avec les parents de Marc, Rémus et Tonks, qui n'avaient pas d'autre enfant. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître en Neville et Luna les parents de Mylène tant la ressemblance était frappante. Elle fit aussi plus ample connaissance avec son petit frère, Uranion, 13 ans, qu'elle avait l'occasion de croiser à l'école. Apparemment Neville avait choisi le prénom de sa fille, et Luna celui de son fils.

Molly lui présenta ensuite le reste de la tribu Weasley. Elle commença par son mari, Arthur Weasley, qui l'accueillit avec tout autant de chaleur que sa femme. Elle poursuivit par Bill et Fleur, qui avaient trois enfants, deux garçons de 14 et 11 ans, ainsi que la petite dernière, Julia, 7 ans, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa mère et qui apparemment commandait ses deux grands frères comme elle le souhaitait. Elle était actuellement occupée à tirer les cheveux d'Iris, avec laquelle elle semblait ne pas très bien s'entendre.

Molly l'emmena ensuite vers Fred et Katie, tous deux grands joueurs de Quidditch connus et reconnus. Leur filles Britney et Pâris n'avaient pas de frères et sœurs. « _Tu m'étonnes qu'ils n'aient pas eu envie d'en avoir d'autres après ça »_ pensa Roxane avec un brin de méchanceté en observant les deux chipies. Apparemment, leurs parents étant occupés par leur carrière sportive, l'éducation de leurs filles en avaient pâti. La jeune fille fit aussi connaissance avec Georges et Alicia, sans enfants. Elle fut présentée à Percy, ministre de la magie et sa femme Pénélope. Leur fils Sidoine, âgé de 18 ans travaillait ses cours à l'étage. Il avait terminé Poudlard l'année précédente et faisait des études de coopération magique internationale. Enfin Molly lui parla de Charlie, qui s'occupait de dragons en Roumanie.

Roxane était à chaque fois surprise de voir l'affection que tous ses gens lui témoignèrent sans la connaître. Elle se laissait bercer par une douce euphorie, en écoutant de nouvelles anecdotes au sujet de sa mère. Elle apprenait aussi à connaître ceux qu'elle considérait déjà comme une nouvelle famille. Harry l'observait attentivement, heureux de la voir se réapproprier ses origines.

* * *

Le reste des vacances se passa dans cette même ambiance agréable. La veille de la rentrée, Roxane et les Potter se trouvaient chez Bill et Fleur, dans la maison aux coquillages, pour un repas réunissant les Weasley. Il y avait Bill et Fleur, sans les garçons déjà repartis à l'internat de Beauxbâtons, Arthur et Molly, Fred et Katie avec les jumelles, ainsi que Georges et Alicia. Après le repas, alors que les adultes se réunissaient autour d'une table de tarot, Timothy et Roxane optèrent pour une balade.

Ils sillonnèrent la petite forêt environnante, tout en poursuivant leurs habituelles joutes verbales. Le sentier était assez escarpé, et Roxane était parfois forcée de saisir la main que lui tendait Tim. Elle se surprenait à être légèrement troublée par ce contact. « _Ma pauvre Roxane, c'est juste parce qu'il a les mains un peu rêches à force de se balader en balai » _se persuada la jeune fille.

Ils revinrent aux abords de la maison, et s'assirent au bord de l'océan. Roxane avait fait ses études à Durmstrang, près de la Mer Noire. Les plages, les vagues, le bruit de l'eau lui manquaient. Ils s'assirent sur un rocher et regardèrent longuement le vent projeter d'énormes rouleaux bleu-gris contre les falaises. Le soleil les caressait doucement en cette fin d'après-midi et ils sentaient une sensation de bien-être les envahir.

-Pfffffff…soupira tout à coup Timothy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Roxane.

-Oh je pense juste que demain nous serons assis sur des bancs de bois à écouter Rogue…On est tellement mieux ici.

-T'exagère, Rogue est loin d'être horrible.

-Facile à dire quand on est sa chouchoute.

-N'importe quoi ! se défendit la jeune fille.

Elle lui lança un morceau d'algue en signe de désaccord, Timothy répliqua avec un tentacule de pieuvre desséchée. L'affrontement tourna rapidement à la bataille de chatouilles, Timothy profitant d'être un garçon et d'avoir des muscles pour s'imposer. Il s'assit à califourchon sur Roxane et lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête, afin de l'immobiliser et savourer sa victoire.

-Alors c'est qui le plus fort ? fanfaronna-t-il.

-Oh ça va…bougonna Roxane, un peu vexée. Tim ? l'interpella-t-elle cependant.

-Tu as une dernière volonté avant que je t'achève ? rigola-t-il.

-Crétin, sourit-elle. Nan je voulais juste te dire que ça m'a plu de passer ces vacances avec toi.

-Moi aussi.

Il était toujours assis sur elle, et commençait à ressentir une drôle de boule au fond du ventre. Il la regarda et crut lire un trouble égal au sien dans les yeux glaciers. Mais qu'elle était jolie, étendue sur le sable, ses cheveux autour d'elle comme une corolle… Souriante et complice.

-Moi aussi…répéta-t-il d'une voix plus basse, plus rauque.

Il commença à se baisser, se rapprochant d'elle un peu plus à chaque seconde, attendant de voir si elle tenterait de se dégager, de se débattre. Mais elle ne bougeait pas, et leurs lèvres se rapprochaient inexorablement. Elles étaient sur le point de se toucher lorsqu'un cri retentit :

-Beuuuuuurk, ils se font un bisou !

-Chut !, intima une autre voix, tandis qu'une main tentait de cacher une tête blonde dépassant d'un buisson.

-T'exagère ! se plaignit une troisième voix. On les a espionné tout l'après-midi et tu nous fais rater le moment crucial !

Timothy se releva d'un bond et se rendit auprès du buisson d'où sortaient les voix. Derrière, il découvrit Julia toute penaude, en train de se faire gronder par Pâris et Britney. Il les observa, mi fâché, mi souriant.

-Vous nous suivez depuis le début de l'après-midi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben oui, répondit Pâris. Vous n'êtes pas très rapides en besogne il faut dire.

-On était sûûûûres que vous alliez vous embrasser, ajouta Britney.

-Mais non je l'aidais à se relever, mentit-il.

-Ouais c'est ça…lança Britney sceptique.

-Bon maintenant fichez le camp où je dis à Mamy Molly et à Fleur que vous avez entraîné Julia dans les bois !

Les petites s'enfuirent en courant, à grands cris, terrorisées à l'idée d'être privées de gâteau au chocolat (ben quoi c'est hyper effrayant). Quoi que…en fait, c'était plutôt une hypothétique colère de Fleur qu'elles craignaient, son côté Vélane ressurgissant volontiers si on s'en prenait à sa petite dernière.

-Tu allais vraiment m'aider à me relever ? demanda Roxane en le rejoignant.

-Ça dépend. Peut-être que j'aurais malencontreusement dérapé, répondit-il, en la regardant d'un œil joueur. Tu sais, les jolies filles ont tendance à m'attirer comme un aimant…

-Oh oui, pauvre Timothy Potter dominé par ses hormones, rigola Roxane.

-C'est pas vrai ! s'offusqua-t-il. Mes hormones et moi vivons en parfaite harmonie ! Par contre je plains les tiennes, bridées et enfermées dans une cage de verre… Un jour elles vont tout faire péter et prendre le contrôle, fais gaffe.

-J'espère que tu ne seras pas dans les parages alors, répliqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

-Oh moi j'espère que si, répondit-il du tac o tac.

Ainsi, le baiser qui avait failli se produire se changea en plaisanteries et chamailleries. Roxane et Tim en profitèrent pour cacher le trouble qui les avait envahis quelques instants, se persuadant qu'il n'avait même jamais existé, où qu'il n'était qu'une réaction chimique se produisant lors de la rencontre garçon-fille (un truc physique quoi !). Ils ne tardèrent pas à rentrer au cottage, puis chez les Potter.

Poudlard et les cours les attendait le lendemain. Pourtant, ce serait différent, ils le savaient tous deux. Avant les vacances ils se toléraient, à présent ils étaient proches.


	9. The Reason

Me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic (oui je sais, elle est courte, je ne me sentais pas repartir dans une grande histoire comme "Entre raison et passion"). Donc,

dans ce chapitre, Roxane et Timothy sont de plus en plus proches, sans parvenir pourtant à parler de sentiments. Jusqu'à ce que… **Ce chapitre comporte une scène un peu violente, déconseillée aux moins de 15 ans.**

Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : The Reason **

Après les vacances de Pâques, la vie reprit son cours à Poudlard. Entre Roxane et Timothy se mit en place une relation faite de flirt ostensible, de plaisanteries, et d'une tendresse un peu sauvage. Ils partageaient de nombreux moments à deux, ainsi que d'autres mêlés aux Gryffondor que Roxane apprenait à connaître. Tous deux se trouvaient bien dans cette situation et n'osaient pas franchir la ligne jaune, celle qui les ferait basculer plus loin que l'amitié. Ils avaient peur de tout gâcher.

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Roxane relisait paisiblement ses notes de métamorphoses avant de se rendre en cours, quand Tim se présenta devant elle le bras tendu, à la manière d'un majordome.

-Mademoiselle, permettez-vous que je vous escorte sur le chemin nous menant à la si gracieuse Mac Gonagall ?

-Mmmh ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à la petite blonde que j'ai vu descendre du dortoir tout à l'heure…

-Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle venait de mon lit ? s'offusqua-t-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

-Oh, simple intuition, dit-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait.

-Peu importe, la journée je ne suis que votre serviteur dévoué mademoiselle.

-Attention je vais y prendre goût, le prévint-elle, faussement menaçante.

-Mais j'espère bien !

Sur ces paroles ils se mirent en route pour le cours de métamorphose. Roxane, fidèle à son habitude, se montrait sérieuse et concentrée, et Timothy faisait de son mieux pour ne pas la déranger. Mais dès que la sonnerie retentit, ils reprirent leurs conversations ambiguës et leurs chamailleries. Le cours suivant était celui de Drago, qui leur annonça le programme du jour : la récupération et en particulier les massages. Roxane et Tim firent équipe spontanément et le jeune homme s'amusait intérieurement devant les regards furieux que lui lançait Drago. Des regards qui signifiaient clairement _« un geste déplacé et je te tue »_ . Assis sur le dos de Roxane, il reproduisait les gestes avec application et sentait ses muscles se détendre avec une certaine satisfaction.

-Continue comme ça et je vais m'endormir, lui dit la jeune fille avec un soupir de bien être.

-Si c'est tout l'effet que je te fais… répondit-il faussement déçu.

-Oh mais je dois reconnaître que tu es plutôt doué de tes mains… dit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

-Tu es loin d'avoir tout vu !

-Prétentieux.

-Snobinarde.

-Sale dragueur.

-Je t'adore.

-Mais c'est normal.

Drago les observait dans leurs joutes verbales, Timothy penché sur sa fille pour lui parler à l'oreille. Bon sang elle n'allait quand même pas tomber amoureuse de ce…Potter ! Il n'allait quand même pas la perdre totalement ? Il fallait qu'ils rétablissent le contact, il y avait urgence. Dans ce but, il lâcha ses élèves 5 minutes plus tôt et demanda à Roxane de rester.

-Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle sans animosité.

Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il voulait lui dire qu'il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines, qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais rien de tout cela ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

-Tout va bien ? questionna-t-il en se sentant comme le dernier des idiots.

-Parfaitement.

-Tu ne flirtes quand même pas avec ce Potter ? demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus. Enfin, ce ne serait pas très…digne.

-Pas digne de toi, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. On s'est à peine adressés la parole depuis un mois et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est que je ne suis pas digne de toi ! Mais va te faire voir !

Sa voix exprimait à présent de la fureur, et de la déception. Son père n'aimait-il donc que l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait, et pas ce qu'elle était ? Où étaient passées leur complicité et leur estime mutuelle ? Retenant ses larmes, elle se dirigea vers la porte, et lâcha avant de s'éloigner à grands pas :

-Rassure-toi ta réputation n'est pas en danger, Tim n'est qu'un ami.

Mais ces paroles ne rassuraient pas Drago. Elles lui donnaient juste la confirmation qu'il était sans doute le plus mauvais père du monde. Il se surprit à penser à Hermione, à souhaiter qu'elle soit là pour lui donner des conseils. Il se sentait tellement seul.

* * *

Timothy, remarquant l'absence de Roxane au repas de midi, se douta que l'entrevue s'était mal passée. Il récupéra pour elle un sandwich aux crudités et une bouteille d'eau, puis se mit à sa recherche. Son instinct le poussa vers le petit enclos mortuaire à l'extrémité du lac. Il savait qu'elle se rendait souvent ici lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le moral. Et effectivement elle était assise sur l'herbe, à proximité de la tombe. La jeune fille l'entendit arriver et se tourna vers lui, tentant de masquer ses larmes lorsqu'elle vit que c'était lui. Tim sentit monter à son égard une bouffée de tendresse. Elle avait l'air si fragile. Il s'assit à ses côtés, tout d'abord sans parler, puis il lui tendit le sandwich qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

-Non, c'est normal. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai moi si tu meurs de faim, hein ?

Il fut heureux de la voir esquisser un sourire. Il la laissa manger en silence, se contentant de l'observer à la dérobée, guettant le moindre indice sur ce qu'elle pouvait penser. Il se leva et se rendit quelques instants auprès de la tombe de Ron.

-C'était ton oncle c'est ça ? s'enquit Roxane.

-Oui. J'aurais vraiment aimé le connaître, il avait l'air formidable. Mon père a une telle lueur dans les yeux quand il en parle…C'est pareil quand il parle de ta mère.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, que Timothy n'osait pas rompre.

-Tu as envie de parler de ton père ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Non pas trop. Disons qu'il ne voit pas notre amitié d'un très bon œil, soupira-t-elle.

-Je ne veux pas te créer de problèmes, déclara le jeune homme.

-C'est _**lui** _ le problème, répliqua-t-elle se rapprochant de lui. Depuis qu'on est arrivés ici je le reconnais de moins en moins, il y a comme un mur. Heureusement que je vous ai Harry et toi…

Elle se rapprocha alors un peu plus de lui et posa la tête sur son épaule, en quête de réconfort. A défaut de trouver les mots, le jeune homme l'entoura de ses bras et la berça doucement. Il était lui-même en train de comprendre quelque chose : il ne supportait pas qu'elle souffre, il avait envie de la protéger. Il était amoureux de Roxane. C'était une catastrophe.

* * *

Un soir de début mai, une partie de poker se jouait dans le dortoir des garçons Gryffondor. Timothy, Marc et leurs deux acolytes habituels, Allan et Richard, y participaient. Les quatre garçons jouaient et discutaient à bâtons rompus autour d'une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

-Bon alors tu en es où avec miss Malefoy Tim ? demanda tout à coup Allan.

-Nulle part pourquoi ?

Et c'était vrai. Tim savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, mais n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait le faire comprendre à Roxane. Il avait essayé pourtant, parfois maladroitement.

Flash back 1

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle un jour en le surprenant à l'observer.

-J'étais juste en train de me dire que tu étais très belle…

-Oh je vois, tu testes sur moi tes petites répliques pour attirer les filles, rigola-t-elle sans croire une seule seconde au compliment.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de parler pour les avoir, répliqua-t-il, choisissant une fois de plus de se replier sur la plaisanterie.

Fin du flash back 1

La voix de ses amis le ramena à la réalité. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas décidés à le lâcher à ce sujet.

-Tu l'as toujours pas sautée ? insista Richard.

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention ! se défendit-il. Roxane n'a rien d'un objet sexuel.

-Je rêve où tu es amoureux ? demanda Allan, d'un air inquisiteur.

-Non, répondit Tim d'un ton buté.

Marc, lui, restait silencieux. Il était apparemment le seul de la bande à s'être rendu compte qu'un réel changement s'opérait chez Tim. Il n'était plus le même, et la raison en était évidemment Roxane. Il suffisait de l'observer pour voir que Tim était fou amoureux. Il voyait bien que leurs joutes verbales, n'étaient plus tellement des plaisanteries. Il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'ils étaient tous les 4, Tim, Roxane, Mylène et lui.

Flash back 2

-Il faudra que je pense sérieusement à t'épouser, lui avait dit Timothy.

-Mmh peut-être mais il faudra t'inscrire sur la liste d'attente alors. Il me semble que tu occupes la 64e place.

-Et moi qui croyais que j'occupais une place spéciale dans ton cœur, dit-il sans parvenir à cacher une réelle pointe de déception.

-Mais bien sûr Tim, tu es mon emmerdeur préféré, plaisanta-t-elle. Sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue ici…poursuivit-elle soudain beaucoup plus sérieuse. En fait tu joues les sales types prétentieux, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien.

Marc avait alors pu voir les yeux de Timothy s'éclairer, et il se redressa, semblant grandir de quelques centimètres.

Fin du flash back 2

-Tim, arrête un peu de dire des conneries, insista Richard. Tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que tu as arrêté la fête et les filles pour rien ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? s'énerva-t-il. Ça ne vous est jamais venu à l'idée que contrairement aux deux abrutis que vous êtes j'ai envie de grandir, de changer ? De devenir quelqu'un de bien ?

Devant l'expression furieuse de leur ami, les deux garçons n'osèrent rien ajouter et Tim partit se coucher. Ils avaient raison pourtant. Pour elle il essayait de changer. Pour elle il avait arrêté la fête, la frime, et avait cessé d'enchaîner les conquêtes. Il tentait de se racheter une conduite, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était fiable. Mais pour l'instant, cela n'avait rien changé à leur relation. Elle n'avait tout simplement rien remarqué.

Tim détestait être amoureux, il trouvait sa vie beaucoup plus simple avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement et savait qu'il ne trouverait le repos que quand Roxane serait à lui. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec sa volonté de conquête du début de l'année. C'était beaucoup plus profond. Et pour une fois, Timothy n'était absolument pas certain d'arriver à ses fins. Il découvrait un nouveau sentiment : le doute.

* * *

Mais Timothy se trompait. Roxane avait parfaitement repéré les changements qui s'étaient opérés chez le jeune homme. Elle ne voyait plus de jeune fille descendre du dortoir le matin, quand elle relisait ses cours. Elle n'apercevait plus Timothy dans les fêtes clandestines. Elle ne remarquait plus autant de clins d'œil, de passage de main dans les cheveux soigneusement étudié. Cela ne s'était pas fait en un jour bien sûr, mais avait été progressif.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'origine de ce changement, et ne s'imaginait pas une seconde que cela pouvait être elle. Car avec elle, il était toujours le même, taquin mais respectant certaines limites. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il n'osait pas. Qu'il craignait sa réaction, ayant encore en mémoire quelques scènes du début d'année.

Flash back 3

-Tim ? lui avait-elle un jour demandé. Pourquoi tous ces changements chez toi ?

-C'est pour mieux te plaire mon enfant, répondit-il.

-Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises, sourit-elle. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as parié avec les deux abrutis…euh…Allan et Richard.

-Mais rien du tout. Tu ne peux pas croire que j'ai envie de changer ?

-Si. Ça m'étonne c'est tout. Moi qui t'aimais déjà beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir résister maintenant…

Il l'avait regardée étrangement, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou non. Il choisit finalement l'option « plaisanterie », plus rassurante à ses yeux. Il n'avait rien répondu, et détourné le regard de son visage, de ses lèvres afin de ne pas être tenté.

Fin du flash back 3

Pourtant c'était vrai, Roxane était de plus en plus séduite par ce qu'elle voyait. A la place d'un adolescent arrogant, elle voyait se dessiner un jeune homme. Et elle aimait à se dire qu'il réservait à présent ses attentions à elle seule. Les autres filles de Poudlard semblaient l'avoir également remarqué, et elle entendait des grincements de dents et des remarques désobligeantes sur son passage, en particulier de la part des jumelles Weasley. Mais Roxane se demandait en quoi elle pourrait bien intéresser quelqu'un comme lui. Elle se disait que s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle, il se manifesterait.

Et Roxane, de son côté, avait du admettre qu'il lui plaisait. Pour le reste, elle se refusait à formuler dans son esprit le mot « amour ». Son histoire avec Thomas l'avait rendue méfiante, l'avait incitée à refouler un peu plus les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Alors elle n'y pensait même pas. Du moins tant que Tim ne se montrerait pas plus entreprenant.

* * *

A la fin du mois de mai, les Gryffondor remportèrent la Coupe de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Roxane et Mylène descendirent immédiatement des tribunes pour aller les féliciter. Tim, euphorique, serra Roxane contre lui, la souleva comme une plume et la fit voltiger autour de lui. Cet épisode n'échappa pas à Thomas Zabini, vert de rage devant sa défaite et leur bonheur. Le soir même, une fête endiablée s'improvisa dans la salle commune des rouge et or.

Richard s'occupait de la musique, un domaine où l'on pouvait lui reconnaître un certain talent. Pâris et Britney se déhanchaient sur une table, sous le regard prédateur de quelques garçons. Sur une autre table se dressaient des bouteilles d'alcool, dont on se demandait où les élèves se les étaient procurées. Enfin, les elfes de maison leur avaient gentiment apporté de quoi grignoter.

Timothy, qui avait inscrit pas moins de 25 buts, était fêté en héros. Il croulait sous les félicitations, les admirateurs, les propositions indécentes de filles peu habillées. Mais il se sentait étrangement extérieur à tout ça. Bien sûr il était très heureux de cette victoire mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à ce moment sur la pelouse du stade, où il avait étreint Roxane et qu'il avait vu de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Il la cherchait du regard dans la pièce et finit par la repérer, seule dans le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée. Elle regardait en souriant Mylène et Marc se diriger vers le dortoir, la main dans la main. Timothy la rejoignit le plus vite possible, écourtant les conversations.

-Eh bien mademoiselle, vous buvez ? la taquina-t-il en voyant la coupe qu'elle tenait à la main.

-Etonnant de la part de « miss sainte nitouche » n'est-ce pas ? rigola-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé ce que je disais, répondit-il, honteux de son comportement du début d'année.

-Je sais, le rassura-t-elle. Je bois à ta victoire Tim, tu as été formidable.

-Tu danses ? proposa-t-il, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu le compliment.

-Sur cette musique de sauvages ? Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un snobisme très Malefoyien.

Elle vit Timothy s'éloigner, rejoindre Richard sur l'estrade improvisée et lui glisser quelques mots. Puis il se dirigea de nouveau vers Roxane, et les premières notes de « The reason » du groupe Hoobastank retentirent. Il repoussa gentiment quelques filles qui voulaient l'inviter à danser et offrit sa main à Roxane. La jeune fille la saisit et laissa Tim l'enlacer, nichant son visage dans son cou. Elle se laissait bercer par ses mouvements en écoutant la musique.

_« I'm not a perfect person_

_As many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to stay before I go_

_That I just want you to know » _ (1)

Roxane était infiniment troublée. Le parfum de Timothy, son corps contre le sien, sa main dans ses cheveux, tout cela éveillait en elle des sensations nouvelles. Elle ressentait une douce euphorie et…oui c'était bel et bien du désir. Elle était tout près de sa peau, de sa bouche et brûlait d'envie de les effleurer. Les paroles de la chanson produisaient un étrange écho en elle. C'était comme un message.

« _I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start other new_

_And the reason is you_ » (1)

Timothy ne se rassasiait pas du contact de Roxane tout contre lui. Jamais il n'avait eu l'occasion d'être aussi proche d'elle, et il se rendit compte à quel point elle pouvait le chambouler. Ses mains vagabondaient sans qu'il parvienne à exercer un quelconque contrôle. Il espérait qu'elle comprendrait le message de la chanson, qu'il essayait de s'améliorer, et que c'était pour elle. Il espérait qu'elle partageait ses sentiments. C'était ce soir ou jamais, il le sentait.

« _I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_ » (1)

Roxane avait écouté attentivement les paroles, en pleine confusion. Etait-ce bien cela que Timothy voulait lui faire comprendre ? Est-ce que c'était bien pour elle qu'il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle refusait de laisser cette idée pénétrer trop loin son esprit, elle avait peur de se tromper. La chanson se termina et Tim la regarda intensément, comme jamais il ne l'avait regardée. Il se rapprocha de façon imperceptible. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Roxane paniqua. Elle recula d'un pas, esquissa un faux sourire, décrétant que d'autres cavaliers l'attendaient. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, Timothy la vit quitter la salle commune, seule.

* * *

Roxane se dirigeait vers les appartements de son père. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle aimait Tim, et que c'était peut-être réciproque. Mais avant de réfléchir à ça, avant de se lancer dans quelque chose, elle ressentait le besoin de voir son père, de s'expliquer avec lui. Elle voulait d'abord se sentir aimée par lui avant de l'être par qui que ce soit d'autre. Drago lui manquait.

Timothy de son côté était assis sur le fauteuil, seul. Il était engagé dans un énième débat intérieur entre son ego et sa raison.

« _Si elle est partie après avoir entendu ça, c'est qu'elle ne partage pas tes sentiments. Laisse tomber Tim_ », disait son ego.

« _Mais tais-toi abruti !_ » s'énerva sa raison « _Tu n'as pas vu le trouble dans ses yeux ? La façon dont ses paroles sonnaient faux ? Elle a peur ça crève les yeux. Elle a besoin que tu la rassure_ »

« _Reste ici Tim, sois digne. Ne gâche pas tout_ », s'entêta l'ego

« _Non ! Rattrape-la, vite ! Explique lui tout ce que tu ressens pour elle_ . »

Roxane passait à présent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes des appartements de son père.

-Seule et sans défense, remarqua une voix dans l'obscurité, la faisant sursauter.

Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, et son intuition fut confirmée quand elle vit Thomas s'avancer vers elle.

-Je vais voir mon père, répondit-elle en essayant d'avancer.

-Alors vous avez bien fêté la victoire ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ironique en lui barrant la route. Vous avez rendu son culte au héros Potter ?

-Il le mérite.

-Oh je vois, vous êtes très proches. Nous aussi nous l'étions, tu te souviens ? Nous pourrions l'être encore.

La jeune fille reculait au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard s'avançait vers elle. Elle sentit la pierre froide dans son dos, et comprit qu'elle était acculée contre le mur. Désemparée, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle se prépara tout de même à se défendre. Après tout, elle était la meilleure en cours de défense physique. Thomas la prit par la taille et essaya de l'embrasser. Elle lui décocha une gifle retentissante

-Pourtant ça te plaisait avant ! rugit-il en se frottant la joue. Mais maintenant tu préfères te faire sauter par Potter n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te trompes, répondit Roxane, essayant de masquer sa terreur grandissante.

Thomas dégaina sa baguette trop vite pour qu'elle puisse réagir, et lui lança un sort de confusion. La peur de Roxane grandit, mais elle n'arrivait plus à articuler ses pensées pour pouvoir se défendre. Thomas lui attrapa les poignets, et commença à l'embrasser sauvagement dans le cou. Elle essaya de crier. Tandis qu'il la maintenait d'une main contre le mur, il la fit taire en écrasant sa bouche de ses lèvres, et l'une de ses mains s'introduisit sous sa robe de sorcière, caressant sa poitrine puis se dirigeant vers son bas ventre. Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Roxane, qui ne savait comment se sortir de là et se croyait condamnée à subir les exigences de Thomas.

Mais des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Timothy apparut à l'angle du couloir, se précipitant vers eux. Il avait fini par se ranger à l'avis de sa raison, se disant qu'il était grand temps de se lancer, de prendre un risque. Roxane en valait la peine. Il avait tenté de la rattraper.

Il avait accéléré autant qu'il le pouvait en reconnaissant son cri, paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose. Lui non plus n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui mais il se jeta sur Thomas, appliquant tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en cours avec Drago. Sa rage décuplait ses forces et Thomas fut rapidement à terre, incapable de nuire. Mais le Gryffondor ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter, rouant le jeune homme à terre de coups de pied.

-Tim, l'appela finalement Roxane, avant de le saisir par le bras et de l'entraîner à l'écart de Thomas. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

-Je ne sais pas…avoua-t-il totalement impuissant. Excuse-moi. J'ai…j'ai eu trop peur qu'il te fasse du mal…Je ne peux pas supporter ça…Je t'aime Roxane.

Voilà, cette fois c'était dit. Il vit une brève expression de surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui laissa très vite place à un sourire. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et le serra contre elle.

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, moi aussi…

Tim prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrassa doucement. Elle venait de vivre quelque chose de très difficile et il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Elle répondit à l'étreinte et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Les mains de Timothy caressaient doucement son dos et ses cheveux tandis qu'elle s'agrippait à son cou, ne voulant plus jamais le lâcher.

-Il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui, dit-elle enfin en désignant Thomas sans le regarder.

-Oui, une petite visite à Dumby s'impose.

* * *

Ils traînèrent Thomas jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et frappèrent à la porte. Ils trouvèrent un Albus insomniaque et totalement lucide, à qui ils expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Vous avez quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? demanda Dumbledore en fixant Thomas d'un regard dur, que Roxane ne lui avait jamais vu.

-C'était ma petite amie, je voulais qu'on se réconcilie, tenta-t-il.

-En lui arrachant ses vêtements ? Inutile de vous préciser que vous êtes renvoyé. J'aurais dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt d'ailleurs. Dès que vous avez créé ce groupuscule raciste…oh oui je suis au courant vous me prenez pour qui ? Je pensais pouvoir vous ramener sur le bon chemin, mais manifestement je me suis trompé. Je veux que les idées que vous défendiez soient bannies de mon école. Vous avez cinq minutes pour faire vos valises et revenir ici.

Thomas sortit. Le directeur regarda Roxane, et le bras protecteur de Timothy autour de ses épaules, avec tendresse.

-Finalement le Choixpeau magique ne s'était pas trompé n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Non en effet, répondit la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire.

-Je vous demande pardon de ne pas avoir expulsé ce petit fumier plus tôt.

-Ce n'est rien tout va bien, dit elle en frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu arriver. Vous voyez toujours le bon en chacun, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Moi aussi j'ai cru en lui…

-Vous devriez aller vous coucher, déclara-t-il, manifestement touché par le compliment qu'elle lui avait adressé.

* * *

Ils suivirent le conseil de leur directeur et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, serrés l'un contre l'autre, heureux de l'issue de la soirée. Ils avaient la merveilleuse sensation d'être tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, après des semaines de doute.

-Tu viens dans mon dortoir ? demanda Tim. Pour dormir, précisa-t-il en la voyant se raidir.

Elle accepta d'un mouvement de tête timide. Elle était encore tremblante, et l'idée de partager un lit semblait lui faire peur. Touché par sa fragilité, Timothy la prit contre lui et caressa les longs cheveux blonds en signe d'apaisement.

-Je ferai jamais rien sans ton accord mon ange, je te le promets. Je ne te brusquerai pas, on a tout le temps. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi.

-J'ai confiance, répondit-elle avant de lui donner un baiser.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la salle commune où la fête battait encore son plein, ne se faisant pas remarquer. Ils entrèrent dans le dortoir et prirent place sur le lit. Tim ferma les tentures du lit à baldaquins, pour les protéger des regards de ceux qui iraient se coucher dans quelques heures. Ils se couchèrent l'un en face et l'autre et échangèrent câlins et baisers.

-Merci Tim, dit tout à coup la jeune fille. Tu m'as encore sauvée.

-De rien… S'il t'avait fait du mal…Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu le supporter.

-Serre-moi fort, demanda-t-elle, désireuse d'oublier cette scène, les mains de Thomas sur elle et ses gestes sauvages.

Tim obtempéra, lui murmurant inlassablement des « je t'aime », et ils finirent par s'endormir paisiblement. Enfin réunis.

--

(1) extrait de la chanson « The reason » d'Hoobastank

Et voilà, nos deux têtes de mûle sont enfin réunies! Je vous donne rendez-vous dans le courant de la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue, où il sera principalement question de notre cher Drago... Bises à tous (et si vous avez le temps, votre avis m'intéresse toujours)


	10. Réconciliations

Eh bien nous voilà au dernier chapitre de cette fic. Dans cet épilogue Drago se réconcilie enfin avec sa fille...et son passé

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Réconciliations**

Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir, les garçons regardaient d'un air curieux les tentures tirées du lit à baldaquins de Tim. Avait-il enfin renoncé à sa pseudo chasteté ? A l'intérieur du lit, Roxane s'éveillait doucement, sous les yeux de Timothy qui la couvait du regard. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-Salut, murmura-t-elle dans un bâillement.

-Bonjour mon amour, répondit-il avant de prendre ses lèvres. Prête pour une nouvelle journée ?

Elle hocha la tête et le jeune homme ouvrit les tentures. Allan et Richard les regardèrent d'un air triomphant et chuchotèrent entre eux avant de se laisser aller à quelques ricanements.

-Alors qui c'est qui avait raison ? demanda Allan.

-Bande de tocards, répondit Tim en le fusillant du regard. Peut-être qu'un jour vous comprendrez ce que c'est que les sentiments.

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent des regards outrés, tandis que Mylène et Marc arboraient un air ravi en leur lançant un clin d'œil. Les deux couples quittèrent le dortoir d'un même mouvement pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner.

* * *

Leur premier cours de la journée était celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant Tim et Roxane ensemble. Il la considérait déjà comme sa fille et voilà qu'elle entrait pour de bon dans la famille… Il estimait également que cela ferait le plus grand bien à son fils, le faisant enfin grandir. Bref, le professeur Potter était euphorique, il distribua des quantités de points aux Gryffondor et annula le devoir prévu le jour même. A la fin du cours il se dirigea vers son fils et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Je suis content pour vous. Mais je te préviens t'as intérêt à assurer, on ne croise pas une fille comme elle à chaque décennie.

-Je sais papa, sourit Tim.

Timothy et Roxane sortirent de la salle de classe, main dans la main, et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Drago, qui arborait un air grave.

-Je vous laisse, souffla Tim, donnant un baiser à Roxane avant de s'éloigner.

-Je…chérie…tu veux bien me parler ? demanda Drago d'un air inquiet.

-Si tu n'es pas venu pour me faire des reproches oui.

-Dans le parc ?

-Ok.

* * *

Roxane et Drago marchaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, et pour l'instant aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Il désigna finalement un banc à sa fille et ils s'y assirent tous deux.

-J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé hier avec Zabini, dit-il enfin. Princesse s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je ne l'aurais pas supporté…

-Tout va bien papa, répondit-elle avec une certaine froideur. Grâce à Tim, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de provocation.

-Je sais… Roxane, je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas à te dicter ce que tu dois faire, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre.

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire, répliqua-t-elle, toujours en colère malgré elle.

-Chérie…supplia-t-il en lui prenant le menton pour la forcer à le regarder. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la hauteur, que je me conduis comme un crétin, ça a toujours été le cas avec les femmes… Mais…je…je t'aime princesse.

Roxane le regarda comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, un trouble immense dans ses yeux glaciers. Son père ne lui avait pas dit ces mots-là depuis des années, depuis qu'elle s'était mise à grandir. Elle scrutait son visage et voyait qu'il était sincère et ému, qu'il avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps elle se serra contre lui, dans une étreinte inhabituelle pour eux, mais qui était pour tous deux un soulagement.

Dans les jours qui suivirent ils prirent soin de combler le fossé qui s'était creusé entre eux, de passer du temps ensemble tout en évitant les sujets sensibles. Ils y viendraient plus tard, ils avaient le temps.

* * *

Au début du mois de juin, alors que l'année scolaire touchait à sa fin et que les ASPIC approchaient à grands pas, Drago pénétra comme tous les matins dans sa salle de cours. Mais il y découvrit un objet incongru. Il s'agissait d'un grand miroir, posé sur des pattes griffues, qu'il reconnut comme étant le fameux miroir du Riséd. Après une courte hésitation, il s'en approcha, curieux de ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Quand Drago se regarda dans le miroir, il eu le souffle coupé. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Ce qu'il voyait dans le miroir auprès de lui, c'était Hermione lui tenant la main et le regardant tendrement. Auprès d'eux, il y avait Roxane, mais aussi deux autres enfants, un garçon et une fille. Ce n'était pas possible, vivre avec Hermione ne pouvait quand même pas être ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde ! Quoi que…

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait s'avouer que la nuit passée avec elle avait été magique, peut-être la plus belle de sa vie. Non, il en était même sûr. Mais la froideur de la jeune femme au matin l'avait déstabilisé, et son amour propre l'avait empêché de réfléchir sérieusement à une relation avec elle. Il avait tout rejeté en bloc, l'enfant qu'elle portait tout autant qu'Hermione elle-même. Et s'il avait fait une erreur ?

Drago tomba assis par terre, la tête dans les mains. Il se rappelait ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Hermione tomber à terre, telle une poupée désarticulée. De l'horreur, une pure et simple horreur. Qui l'avait paralysé dans un premier temps, puis l'avait forcé à se mettre en mouvement pour sauver Londubat. Qu'elle ne soit pas morte pour rien… Pourtant, cela avait été presque facile après le combat de ranger tous ces évènements dans un coin de sa tête, enfermés à double tour. Pendant dix-sept ans, il s'était consacré à Roxane et avait refusé de repenser à tout ça.

Il comprit que quand sa fille avait commencé à le questionner, il avait eu peur. Peur de se replonger dans les souvenirs, peur de ce qu'il y trouverait. Peur de ce que cela soulèverait en lui. Il avait été égoïste il s'en rendait bien compte, laissant le soin à Potter de répondre aux questions de Roxane pour préserver sa petite tranquillité. Il avait été lâche, encore une fois… Comme il avait été lâche dix-sept ans plus tôt en refusant de se demander ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione.

Car la réponse aurait été une évidence, il le comprenait à présent.

Il se leva d'un bond, sortit de la salle de cours sans prendre le temps de refermer la porte, et marcha à grandes enjambées en direction du parc. Il se rendit à l'extrémité du lac, et pour la première fois depuis dix-sept ans, pénétra dans le mausolée. Il jeta un bref regard à la tombe de Ron, avant de s'agenouiller auprès de celle d'Hermione.

-Hermione, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement la pierre blanche.

Drago était assailli par les souvenirs. Il revoyait leur nuit, leur nuit d'amour. Il revivait le moment où elle lui avait annoncé être enceinte, ainsi que celui où elle était morte. Il repensait à ces dix-sept années pendant lesquelles il s'était parfois senti étrangement désemparé. Si seul.

-Tu me manques, souffla-t-il.

Il pensa à ce qu'ils auraient pu vivre si elle avait survécu au combat. Ils auraient pu dépasser leurs réticences et leur mauvaise foi. Si elle avait été d'accord ils auraient pu avancer ensemble, élever Roxane dans une vraie famille. Ils auraient pu osé s'aimer. A cette idée, Drago sentit son visage le brûler et des larmes perler au bord de ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas pleuré ? Une éternité, il avait toujours eu peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter s'il commençait. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été quelque chose de facile à appréhender pour lui.

* * *

Drago ne se doutait pas que Roxane avait observé toute la scène. La jeune fille était en train de courir autour du lac afin de s'échauffer pour le cours d'entraînement physique. Elle avait vu son père entrer dans le mausolée, et s'était avancée à pas de loup. La Gryffondor fut bouleversée quand elle vit des larmes rouler sur les joues de son père. Son apparente indifférence envers sa mère n'était-elle qu'une façade ? Elle s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père. Drago sursauta et se tourna immédiatement vers elle.

-Oh tu es là chérie, remarqua-t-il en essuyant vivement les larmes sur ses joues.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude.

Un long silence s'installa. Drago remarqua que sa fille le regardait avec une tendresse qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps dans ses yeux. Il essaya de lui sourire faiblement, sans succès.

-Je n'étais pas venu ici depuis l'enterrement, dit-il enfin. C'est…je ne m'attendais pas à ressentir tout ça.

-Tu ressens quoi ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Si, je vais te le dire. J'aurais du répondre à tes questions beaucoup plus tôt. J'ai été égoïste et je le regrette princesse, poursuivit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Tu n'étais pas prêt, et même si ce n'était pas facile pour moi je peux le comprendre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la discussion laissa place à un nouveau silence. Drago avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage, il semblait réfléchir intensément. Mais en vérité il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, simplement à admettre l'évidence.

-Je crois que j'aimais Hermione…non j'en suis sûr, commença-t-il. Je viens seulement de le comprendre, ou plutôt de l'admettre. J'avais peur d'y réfléchir, parce qu'elle me méprisait. Ou peut-être que je me méprisais moi-même… Quoi qu'il en soit je n'avais pas l'impression d'être assez bien.

-Je crois que tu te trompes papa, elle t'estimait beaucoup.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle sortit de sa robe le morceau de parchemin qu'elle ne quittait jamais et le tendit à son père.

-J'ai obtenu ça il y a quelques mois, grâce au miroir du Riséd. J'aurais sans doute du te la faire partager plus tôt…

Drago saisit la lettre et se mit à la parcourir. La jeune fille vit de nouvelles larmes se former dans les yeux de son père et rouler sur son visage, sans qu'il ne se soucie de les cacher. Quand il se tourna de nouveau vers elle, elle vit qu'il était toujours bouleversé, mais que son expression était apaisée.

-On aurait pu avoir une belle vie, souffla-t-il, la voix pleine de regrets.

-Nous **avons** une belle vie, assura Roxane en lui prenant la main. Nous sommes ensemble et à présent nous nous comprenons. Elle veille sur nous.

Le père et la fille partagèrent une étreinte. Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, Dumbledore les observait et son sourire s'élargissait.

-Je crois qu'on peut dire mission accomplie ! s'exclama-t-il avec entrain en se tournant vers l'intérieur de son bureau. Je dois dire que tu as eu une idée de génie Albert, continua-t-il en s'adressant au Choixpeau magique. Le miroir du Riséd dans la salle de Drago, j'aurais du y penser beaucoup plus tôt.

Sur ce, le directeur de Poudlard s'assit derrière son bureau et reprit son tricot (à première vue une chaussette), tout en chantonnant « L'histoire de la vie », le générique du Roi Lion.

* * *

La nuit qui suivit, malgré toutes les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans vouloir s'arrêter, Drago s'endormit rapidement. Les révélations que lui avait apportées cette journée l'avaient épuisé nerveusement, et son corps s'abandonna avec reconnaissance au repos.

Drago rêvait. Il était assis sur un banc de pierre, au bord du lac de Poudlard. Le soleil brillait de tous ses feux, faisant étinceler la surface de l'eau. Drago devait plisser les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Soudain, il vit quelque chose s'avancer dans la lumière. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ce n'est que lorsque la silhouette fut juste devant lui, masquant le soleil, qu'il la reconnut. Hermione. Une Hermione de trente-cinq ans environ, comme si rien n'avait jamais mis un terme à son existence. Elle portait une robe blanche vaporeuse toute simple, qui lui allait comme un gant. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et elle lui souriait. Son regard chocolat était chaleureux. Elle était si belle et si…réelle. Une boule se formait lentement dans la gorge de Drago. Il aurait voulu parler, mais ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Bonjour Drago…souffla Hermione.

Sa voix était douce et harmonieuse, et Drago n'y distinguait aucun accent négatif, aucune rancune envers lui. Il respira son haleine délicatement vanillée, cherchant quelque chose de cohérent à lui dire.

-Bonjour Hermione. Je…c'est un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas réelle ? demanda-t-il avec des regrets dans la voix.

-C'est un rêve, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas réelle (1), répondit-elle, toujours avec cette douceur.

-Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-J'avais envie de te voir. De respirer ton odeur. De te toucher, ajouta-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. J'en avais envie depuis plus de dix-sept ans…

-Pourquoi n'être pas venue plus tôt dans ce cas ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu n'étais pas prêt à m'accueillir, dit-elle tristement. Tu m'avais fermé ton cœur et ton esprit.

-Je suis désolé, je suis un crétin, reconnut-il.

Elle lui sourit en entendant ces derniers mots. Il ressentit alors une envie pressante de la toucher, et leva une main au niveau de sa joue. Elle n'était même pas froide. Elle semblait vivante. Le cœur de Drago accélérait ses battements au fur et à mesure qu'il promenait sa main le long de la joue d'Hermione, de ses cheveux. Il traça du bout du doigt le contour de ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de son cou. Hermione lui tendit les bras et il vint s'y nicher avec reconnaissance.

-Tu m'as manqué, lui avoua-t-il en se serrant tout contre elle.

-Je sais. Je vois tout tu sais, répondit-elle en riant.

-Oh. Tu ne dois pas être fière de moi alors, dit-il d'une voix basse et honteuse.

-Si, au contraire. Tu es un père formidable et tu as beaucoup changé. Pour le reste, je n'ai pas à te juger. Si j'étais restée en vie, tout aurait été différent…

-Tu crois qu'on aurait pu s'aimer ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Nous n'avons fait que ça. Moi en veillant à chaque seconde sur ta vie. Toi en ne faisant jamais ta vie avec une autre femme, n'enchaînant que les aventures de passage.

Drago savait qu'elle avait raison et il se tu. Il respira l'odeur de sa peau, et posa ses lèvres sur son cou, puis remonta jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. C'était à la fois délicieux et douloureux, car Drago savait que cela prendrait fin, qu'il se réveillerait et qu'elle partirait.

-Tu reviendras ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle en caressant son visage de ses deux mains. Chaque nuit tant que durera ta vie, promit-elle.

Alors Drago se sentit bien. Il ne serait plus jamais seul, et quand le dernier jour de sa vie se serait écoulé, il la rejoindrait pour partager l'éternité avec elle. Il n'avait plus de peur ou de doute à avoir. Alors, avec un retard de dix-huit années, Drago se mit à aimer Hermione sans retenue. Ses nuits lui seraient destinées, et ses jours seraient pour Roxane et son métier. Il ressentait un sentiment de plénitude, la boucle était bouclée entre passé et présent, nuit et jour, morts et vivants. Enfin réconciliés.

(1) petite phrase piquée à JK Rowling dans le tome 7, lors du « rêve » de Harry avec Dumbledore à King's Cross.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lue et laissé votre avis. Je vais faire une longue pause dans les fanfictions, un peu de lassitude de ce côté là, l'envie d'écrire mes propres histoires. Bonne continuation à vous tous, bises!


End file.
